The Beacon Chapter
by The Dragon Twins
Summary: This story takes place in the world of Rwby. Hiccup and Yang meet at an early age and become best friends. Yang had to leave and in her absence hiccup, being hiccup, wanted to prove himself to the village and prove to them all that he was an excellent fighter and could take care of himself. Hiccup ends up back with Yang and he also finds himself attending Beacon academy to train.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is the dragon twins here. This is our first Fanfiction that we have written so please bear with us. The length of this story wil probably be pretty long story so expect some details and length. Other than that please comment and we might ask you guys for some ideas and other things for support. This is the intro and is fairly short. But expect longer in the future._

* * *

 _Thanks and enjoy chapter 1_

This is Berk, it's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery, but the main problem is the pest. Where most people have mosquitoes, rats, and mice we have... DRAGONS!

Dragons fly over the village taking all the sheep, yaks and chickens. A young Viking runs through the mess of Vikings fighting dragons to the blacksmith's. He trips and falls on the ground and a large Viking roars a battle cry and stops right above him.

"AHHHHHH mornin," he said before running off again attacking a dragon. Hiccup got up and ran to the forge where another large Viking was handing out weapons to the other Vikings.

"Look who decided to show up, thought ye were taken off by a dragon." He said looking at Hiccup.

"Psh, dragons can't handle all this raw vikingness." Hiccup replied trying to flex but failing.

"Well every dragon needs a toothpick." The older Viking said, "now get to work."

"Oh come on Gobber, let me out there."

"No Hiccup, ye can' pick up a sword, ye can' swing an ax and ye can' throw one of these." Gobber said while holding up a bolas. Just has he did someone grabbed lit and threw it at a dragon capturing it.

"True but that's why I made this to help me out." Hiccup said opening a mechanical device. As soon as it was opened a pair of bolas shot out and hit another Viking. "just some calibrations are off but..."

"No Hiccup, if I see tha' ye go ou' I'll make you polish every ax and sword in the armory." With that Gobber ran out roaring a battle cry and Hiccup huffed and started sharpening weapons.

After the dragon attack was over Hiccup trudged back to his house. He just wanted to help but no one would give him a chance. He opened the door and of course his father wasn't home. Sighing he went to his room and flopped on his bed. He didn't know what to do anymore, he could barely toss a dagger and the only knife he had was so small it wouldn't be able to kill anything. If only he was stronger he could actually be noticed, maybe even have a friend.

He technically did have a friend but she disappeared a few days after they met, he spent weeks on end looking for her in the woods. He still remember her name... Yang, she had long blonde hair, lilac eyes, a very short temper and a glare that even scared Astrid away.

Astrid. Now she was something else. She was beautiful, strong, just perfect in his mind. He knew he had no chance of being with her, mainly she was the strongest of their age and he was the weakest. After about an hour Hiccup got up and decided to walk through the woods to clear his head. As he walked he kicked a pebble into a stream and looked around, maybe he should just run away and start training, and once he was strong enough he would return and maybe, hopefully impress Astrid and he would be able to help in dragon raids. He wouldn't be Hiccup the Useless anymore. A smile spread across his face as he ran deeper into the woods ready to start training.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! The Dragon Twins here. We just want to thank all of you who have already favorited and followed our story. So far the chapters haven't, and probably won't be, very long due to the fact that this is our first story. We will try to update at least once or twice a week. And please feel free to comment or review. Thanks for your support :) and to answer King Edgar's question the M rating is just in case for later on in the book, where situations might get... Colorful._

 _now please enjoy chapter 2_

Yang groggily sat up yawning. She hated mornings with a passion. She got out of bed and moved some hair out of her face and lazily glanced in the mirror by her bed. Her hair was all over the place and all she had on was a sports bra and short shorts.

"Ugh I look awful." She said out loud to herself.

"Could be worse," a voice spoke up yawning quite loudly. "I mean come on sis, dad looks a lot worse than that in the mornings."

Yang laughed lightly and looked over at her sister. "I guess you're right Ruby." Yang walked to the shower and got in letting the water run down her body. After a little while she let her mind wander. A few years ago she was walking in the forest and all of a sudden she saw dragons attacking a village. Then she met him.

~Flashback~

A younger Yang was watching as both dragons and humans fighting each other. The dragons were burning down houses and stealing all of the livestock. She saw a skinny kid run to a house she was standing close to. He then stopped and stared at her.

"Come over here, it's dangerous out there." He said.

She shook her head and backed up a little. The boy ran up to her and looked at her and held out his hand to her. "Trust me, please" he pleaded with worry and care filling his eyes. She looked down and took ahold ls of his hand. It was calloused but gentle and it made her wander what he did to make them so rough. He ran to the house with her in tow. When they got into the house warmth hit her and she saw a fire in the fireplace. The boy rushed past her and started working on a weird piece of equipment.

"What are you working on?" She asked quietly making the boy jump. He turned around and blushed lightly.

"N-nothing"he replied quickly trying to hide the object.

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it?" She asked playfully and giggled a little. She saw he was have a small debate with himself wether to show her or not.

"B-because it's not ready yet." Yang looked at him and pouted and he tried to look away but gave up. "Fine... b-but please don't laugh like the others."

"I promise that I won't laugh." She said excitedly.

The boy stepped aside and she ran to it and looked it over excitement building up. To her it was fascinating.

"This is so cool!"

"Th-thanks... What is your name by the way?"

"Oh, my name is Yang Xioa Long! What's yours?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said looking away. Yang giggled causing Hiccup to blush. "I-I know... It's bad."

"No it's not, it's unique!"

"You really think so?" Hiccup asked with genuine confusion

"Yea I do, I mean I don't really think that anyone else in the world will probably have that same name." Yang pointed out

"Well when you put it that way I guess that you are right then"

~End Flashback~

Yang got out of the shower and dried off. He made a promise that no matter what happened he would always be her friend. "Does he remember me? Does he remember his promise?" She thought.

"Yang! Come back from lala land!" Ruby called out waving her hand in front of Yang's face.

"What?" She replied snapping out of her thoughts

"Are you dreaming about that boy again?"

"What? No! I was just wondering if I would ever see him again."

"He's just an imaginary friend." Ruby said sighing at her sister.

Yang's eyes turned red starting to get angry. Her sister never believed the story of how she met Hiccup and always made fun of it. "Can't you just try to believe me on this!?" She snapped "Why don't you get away from your books and cookies and meet up with some real people for once!" With that Yang stormed out of the house to take a walk in the forest. she couldn't stand how Rudy always had to make fun of her even though it was true. She had met Hiccup and she had seen dragons on that day. Hell she even stayed there for about three days.

"This is killing me" yang mumbled in a very agitated voice. Her inner thoughts were completely centered on Hiccup and his promise. As she let her thoughts wander she wandered further and further into the forest, and before long she became aware of where she was and she stopped walking and looked around. This part of the forest looked like the area where she first met Hiccup. Before long her thoughts were wandering back to hiccup again. How could she help it? When this area reminded her so much of where she met Hiccup. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a commotion nearby in the trees.

She had come into the forest fully armed just to be prepared in case she got attacked so she ran over to the area to see if someone needed help. She stopped dead in her tracks behind some bushes once she saw who caused the commotion. What she wasn't expecting was to see someone that she didn't think she would ever get the chance to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! the dragon twins are back for entertainment! XD just wanted to thank everyone again for taking an interest in this story. Please don't hesitate to R+R. Every opinion counts :) this is a shorter chapter but I think it's still entertaining. But enough talk!_

* * *

 _enjoy chapter 3_

Hiccup flopped in his makeshift tent exhausted. He'd been training almost nonstop for the past five months straight. Also he had been working on a new sword that he decided to call Inferno. This sword could shoot a specially modified arrow with a click of a button. It could turn into a staff with blades at the ends with a click of another button. The third button made the blades catch on fire with a special gel he created, the special gel that he developed produced a black flame with orange highlights.

He looked around his camp and sighed. "Well this place is a complete cluster fuck" he thought to himself with a chuckle.

He had moved multiple times because search parties were out looking for him. But he was determined to show them that he could fight, to prove to his father that he didn't need to be protected and that he was strong enough to fight. Soon Yang popped up in his head. If only she would be here to see his new invention, how he grew up and how he's changed. He secretly wished he had went with her. She had made him feel wanted, like he wasn't a disaster, like he wasn't a failure. He looked at all the training dummies and smiled.

"Well all I can do for now is rest up and go out searching again later" he said out loud to himself.

All he needed was some rest and he would look for her again. He had to keep hope that she was still alive and searching for him as he was currently doing. All he could do, was hope.

~Time Skip~

Hiccup woke up and looked at the sky. It was dark out but he didn't care, he would look for Yang again. He grabbed his sword and the quiver of around thirty arrows and walked deeper in the woods ignoring his body's protest for sleep. As he walked deeper he was surprised that he hadn't ran into the ocean. _"Great, I lost myself in the woods I grew up in, just great"_ He thought. To his calculations he should have been at the edge of the island two minutes ago. Yet it was nowhere to be found. He turned around to go back but he was greeted by a huge bear type creature that had spikes protruding out of its back. "Woah, good gods. Where the hell did this thing come from?" He took a step back hiding his fear. His father always told him that animals sensed emotions so is is best to show no emotion at all. It roared in fury and charged him. Hiccup dodged the attack and pulled his sword out, swiping at it and gnashing it's side. The creature roared in pain and knocked Hiccup back. Hiccup grunted at the contact but attacked again. He weaved through its attacks and nocked an arrow and slid under the creature and shot it in its stomach killing it. He rolled out of the way as it fell down. Soon the creature evaporated and Hiccup stood in shock and wonder. "How in the name of Thor is that possible?" Hiccup thought.

Yang stood there in awe at what an amazing fighter that guy was, she thought she met him before but couldn't put a name to his face. And the sword he had would make Ruby drool all over the place. He picked up what looked like an arrow and put it in a pouch type thing on his back. He made killing a Ursa Major look easy. She walked up to him and kept wondering where she met him.

"Hey there!" Yang said making him jump and turn around fast. It made her think of the first time she met "Hiccup?"

"Wait how do you know my... Yang?"

* * *

 _Hey guys. The Dragon Twins here. I need a favor from you guys. If any of you out there reading this story are interested, I need someone to draw some fan art of hiccup's inferno from this story. If you are interested please PM me and let me know. Whoever draws the best one will get a sneak peak preview to future chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, The dragon twins here, we won't be able to update mush over spring break but we will do our best. Thank you for your support and don't forget to R &R. Also if ou want to give us ideas please feel free to message us and we'll get to you as soon as chapter four!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. There Yang was, alive and well. After years of secret searching it finally paid off. He pulled her into a hug tears flowed out of both their eyes.

"I thought something happened to you." Hiccup said after a few minutes of silence.

"Trust me Hiccup, I wanted to come back but I couldn't find the way back again." She said as she pulled back and looked in his forest green eyes. She then looked over him and those few years had been nice to him. He was now taller than her and still somewhat skinny but he had a lot more muscle on him. His auburn hair was still a mess but it fit him. "Last time I saw you you could hardly drag a sword and now you're wielding one better than I ever saw anyone wield one."

"Yeah... Well the main reason is that I ran away and have been training for almost five months straight." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and Yang just giggled.

"Are you planning on returning?"

"I don't know." He sighed, "if I do I'll be able to get respect but the more I think about it the more I want people to see me as me and not as anyone I'm not." Yang understood him perfectly, the kids at Signal Academy were her friends mainly because she was was one of the best fighters in the whole school.

"Well, sense you're here you need to see my family!" Yang said grabbing his arm and practically dragged him to her house with a big smile on her face. When they got there she flung the door open dragging Hiccup inside. "Guys! I'm home!"

"You know I could have walked right." Hiccup commented rubbing his arm making Yang laugh.

"Oh come on Hic, it's not that bad. I could have ripped your arm off."

"Thank the gods that didn't happen." Has he said that a streak of red, black, and rose petals tackled Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled happily, "I'm so so so sooooo sorry for what I said to you!"

"It's fine sis, I'm sorry too" Yang then got up and brushed herself off as Hiccup stood there amused and coughed slightly knowing Yang forgot he was there. "Oh, I have someone you should meet Ruby." With that Yang dragged him closer. "Ruby, this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is my sister Ruby"

"Oooo, so your not imaginary after all" Ruby said poking him

"Umm I don't think I am." He replied looking over himself. Ruby the saw his sword by his side and she got really excited.

"Can I please see your weapon, pleeeeeease!" Ruby said bouncing up and down causing both Hiccup and Yang to laugh.

"I don't see why not." He handed Ruby his sword and went off and started explaining how it worked. Yang smiled as she watched Hiccup. She missed him going all geek and explaining all of his invitations. She wasn't surprised when she heard that he made it and Ruby got even more excited and asked if he help could modify her weapon with her and he happily accepted. She was brought out of her thoughts as RubY yelled.

"OH NO! I NEED TO GET TO THE DUST SHOP FOR DAD!"

"Hey sis, take Hiccup with you and show him around, I need to get ready for Beacon." Yang said. Ruby nodded and took Hiccup's hand a dragged him into the city.

"Again with the dragging!" Hiccup yelled out and Yang laughed. _"Same old Hiccup"_ she thought and went to pack.

* * *

Lane: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy lately and my friend doesn't have wifi at the moment so it's just me. I hope you enjoyed it and continue being awesome guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And the cartridge goes into the sword and boom, you can use Dust." Ruby finished explaining to Hiccup.

"That is really interesting but how does the Dust get the power of the elements to begin with, if you think about it Dust can't have those powers to begin with, it's practically impossible for nature to do such a thing."

"True but I'm not a Dust expert so I can't explain that."

"I know for a fact I'll have to add that to Inferno." Ruby giggled at Hiccups fascination for everything.

"You two, put your hands in the air!" A voice shouted making Hiccup and Ruby to turn around.

"Are you robbing us?" Hiccup asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" The thug responded pointing his sword at them.

"Oh." Ruby said and smirked slightly. She threw the thug away and Hiccup was impressed. Another thug ran up but Hiccup tackled him out the window as Ruby followed. They got there weapons out and Hiccup looked at Ruby's scythe.

"Okay..." A man in a white suit said slowly and he looked at his men. "Get them." With that the thugs charged and attacked. Hiccup blocked and threw the man into another one. He then made Inferno into a staff and hit another thug in the back of the head with the broad side of the blade knocking him out. Unarmed another and and then smashed him against the wall of the Dust shop. He looked around to see only the man in the white suit remained.

"Well Red, Shaggy, it's been nice meeting you two but I've got to go now." The man said and shot the ground and ran. Hiccup wasn't fooled by the trick and ran after him leaving Ruby confused. Hiccup started to climb up a building after the man.

 _"Why is he going to the top of a building?"_ He thought slightly confused. When he finally got to the top he saw the man get into a weird flying thing. Ruby soon joined him and Hiccup glared daggers at the man making the man flinch slightly.

"You need to cheer up kid." The man said throwing a Dust crystal on the ground and shooting it. Seeing this Hiccup pushed Ruby out of the way and waited for the worst but it never came. When he looked up a woman stood there that started attacking the ship. Hiccup looked down and saw red circles and jumped out of the way just in time as fire erupted out of them.

 _"This place just keeps getting weirder."_ He thought and put an arrow in his sword and aimed it at the person that was creating the fire. He shot it at the persons leg. He saw the arrow embed into their leg making them scream in agony. Ruby flinched at the scream and they all watched as they got away.

"Aww, and we almost had them too." Ruby whined making Hiccup chuckle lightly. They both turned around to the woman and both backed up at the glare she was giving them.

What seemed like no time at all Ruby and Hiccup were both seated in a room with the woman pacing around.

"I can't believe you two, chasing dangerous criminals like that and all the damage you created."

"Well they started it!" Both Ruby and Hiccup said at the same time. The woman sighed again and spoke.

"If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back," she then slapped the table close to Hiccup's hands making him withdrawal them fast. "And a slap on the wrist, but someone is here to see you." With that she left the room and a man with gray hair walked in with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk a cane and a mug of coffee. He set them down in front of them and leaned his cane against the table. Hiccup didn't touch anything as Ruby shoved as many cookies as she could in her mouth.

"Why did you want us here?" Hiccup asked wanting to get out and back to Yang.

The man took a sip of his coffee and spoke. "Ah straight to the point are we, but sense you asked I wanted to know how you two fought like that."

"Well," Hiccup started, "I trained myself because I was the village out cast, still am actually because I ended up running away and I don't know if I will be returning."

"I see, and you" he asked Ruby.

Ruby swallowed the cookie that was in her mouth and looked at him. "I'm training at Signal hoping I could go to Beacon someday."

"And why would two young kids like yourselves train to fight monsters?"

Hiccup looked say as Ruby spoke. "Because I want to help those who can't help themselves, to be the hero that people need."

The man nodded and turned to Hiccup who looked back and took a deep breath.

"Because I want to prove myself to my village, to prove to them I'm not a mess up, to prove that I can make a difference in this world."

"You know who I am right?" He asked them. Before Hiccup could answer Ruby spoke up.

"Yes, you're Professor Ozpin headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin nodded and sat back a little. "So you want to join my school,"

"Yes, more than anything." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, it might be fun." Hiccup said. He never was in a school because Vikings thought it was a stupid concept. To them all you needed to survive was fight and build, but Hiccup" thought the idea of school was a fascinating idea. When ever he got the chance to learn he went for it. To him knowledge was the key to unlock endless possibilities.

"Alright then, it was nice meeting you two. I'll look forward to seeing you two at Beacon tomorrow." With that Ozpin grabbed his cane and coffee and walked out leaving them to process what just happened.

"Where we..." Hiccup started.

"Just enrolled.." Ruby continued.

"IN BEACON!?" They both finished.


	6. Announcement

So I want to take a poll on who Hiccup should be paired with, there are multiple that I'm thinking off but I want you all to pick.

Hiccups heram

Hiccup x Yang

Hiccup x Astrid

Hiccup X Ruby

Hiccup X Weiss

And Hiccup X Blake

Please Dm me and I'll make the ship! Thanks and stay awesome guys!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe my little sister and best friend are going to Beacon with me!" Yang said with excitement hugging both of them which Hiccup happily returned excited as well.

"Please stop." Ruby managed to get out as she was embarrassed by Yang's affection.

"This is so exciting!" Yang said backing up.

"Yeah, great." Hiccup said sarcastically. "If only I know how to use my aura and knew what my semblance is."

"Oh cheer up Hiccup! I'll happily help you with that!" Yang said still jumping around happily. Hiccup sighed and looked out the window blocking everyone out. He loved the view, to him he could look at it all the time with out getting bored of it.

"Hiccup hurry up, we need to go!" Yang said dragging him off the ship snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Okay okay! Enough with the dragging, I can walk!" He yelled at the blonde but she didn't listen. She then stopped and Hiccup rubbed his arm then looked at the schools building. He stood there in awe. It was massive and could most likely hold the entire island of Berk in it.

"Come on dreamy eyes, I want you to meet my other friends."

"But can't you tell me where to go?" Ruby asked but Yang didn't hear her because she was dragging Hiccup to her friends as Hiccup protested.

"Yang's friends were interesting to say the least in Hiccups mind. They kept asking questions about him and his home. He didn't hate them, the questions just got annoying after awhile. Noticing Hiccup irritation she excused them from the group and went to the great hall where the meeting was.

"So Hiccup, how was Berk when I left?"

"Well, Astrid was glad that she got her title as the best fighter back but missed the sparring, Snotlout was disappointed that he couldn't flirt with you, the twins were sad that they couldn't pull pranks with you and Fishlegs misses the stories you told, and of course I missed my best friend, so I would search for you even when the others gave up."

"Aww, that's sweet of you Hiccup." Yang said hugging him. She let go and whispered in his ear, "Don't look now but think I see Astrid."

Hiccup froze. How was she here, for all he knew he was in a different word because of the technology.

"Hey Yang!" Astrid said coming over "Long time no see! When you disappeared we all thought you were dead."

"Ha, me dead? That's a joke, I wouldn't die that easily." Yang said laughing trying to give Hiccup time to escape knowing he didn't want to see her or for her to see him. He slowly tried to slip away till Astrid spoke again.

"Hiccup? Is that really you?" Hiccup froze again and turned around slowly. "By the gods it is you." She said. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

At that Hiccup got angry. Why would they look for him when they could barely look at him on a normal day. "Why would you care." He said a little more harshly than he intended.

She stood back slightly shocked at his tone and Yang whistled in amusement. No one has ever seen Hiccup mad but Yang had to admit. It was scary, yet at the same time attractive to her.

"What's with the harsh tone," Astrid said a little angry that Hiccup would give the village so much trouble and then speak to her like that. For all she knew he ran away to get attention.

"Oh I don't know, I mean why would you look for me when you could hardly glance at me on a normal day, always picking on me. Even more so when Yang disappeared always saying it was my fault she left. So I wanted to get stronger to prove you wrong, so I ran away." Yang stood there finally seeing Hiccup mad but the more she saw it the more she wanted it to end, and when she heard that they blamed Hiccup for her leave made her mad but decided not to say anything. Astrid was at a loss of words. He was right they rarely ever glanced at Hiccup. When they did it was to insult him and to blame him. "I swear, if I get a team with any of you I am quitting." With that Hiccup stormed off and Yang glared at Astrid making her flinch then went after Hiccup.

Yang was worried. Hiccup never disappeared like this unless he was rather going to work on one of his inventions or something was on his mind. And she knew that Hiccup wasn't inventing looked all over the place but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Yang wait up!" A voice yelled after her making her turn around.

"What do you want Astrid, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit at the moment."

"I just want to say sorry to Hiccup, but I can't find him."

"News to me, from what I've heard you blamed Hiccup when I didn't come back. Also that you kept picking on him and never stood up for him."

"I was afraid Yang, you wouldn't know."

"You, afraid of Hiccup, he could barely drag a sword when we were younger."

"I was afraid because I started to have feelings for him alright... I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same so I thought the feelings would go away if I started bullying him with the others but they never went away."

"Then you have worst courage than Hiccup against a Nightmare."

"When he left I was looking all over the place for him... I felt awful for what I did."

"Then why did yourself at him when you finally saw him again? You should have been happy."

"I was happy... Just to afraid he wouldn't want to see me again."

"Well then you need to stop being so damn scared, you're the strongest teenager on Berk so you need to act like a leader instead of am ass."

"Do you think he'll forgive me? After all I've done to him?"

"I know he will, he is more forgiving than my sister and she forgives everyone. He is a kind heart. He doesn't hold grudges."

"How do you know? You've only been with us for five days."

"Well those five days I spent a lot of time with him and got to know him. He's told me how he thinks and why he does it. So I say to you. Get to know him befor you make assumptions. Now I've gotta find him so he on time to the assembly." With that Yang turned from Astrid and ran away in search for Hiccup.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, The Dragon Twins here, the polls are over and Hiccup is going to have a heram, don't worry Hiccstrid and yangcup shippers, we will get to those eventually.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hiccup missed the opening speech but he didn't care. He wanted to stay away from everyone at the moment. He sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Is something troubling you Hiccup?" Someone said making him jump and turned around seeing Ozpin sipping on his coffee.

"No, everything is fine." Hiccup lied

"You know, all great hunters have problems, but they tell there friends so that they can help." Ozpin said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Okay fine, everything is not fine, Astrid decides it's a good idea to come up to me and say I was wrong for running away supposedly causing the village so much 'panic' even tho I was labeled the village outcast!" Hiccup blurted out and Ozpin stood there calmly.

"People tend not to know what they have until it has already gone away forever, but it takes even more power to forgive those who hurt us and throw us aside."

"So you're saying forgive them?"

"If you forgive them then you you will not carry the burden of the past, but remember, you do not have to like those who you forgive."

"What if I don't want to be part of their team?"

"I am going to tell you know Hiccup, if you truly do not want to be on Astrid's team there will be one relic that will allow you to choose a team, I figure you will know what I am talking about when you see it." Ozpin said giving a small wink and Hiccup nodded and smiled.

"Thank you sir, you've taught me a lot." With that Hiccup ran back into the school to get ready for the next day.

He went to the weapon lockers and started fixing Inferno. He was trying to figure out how to put dust in his weapon. It was tricky but he was dedicated on doing it. Hiccup heard the door open and looked up.

"There you are, do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Yang said walking up to him. "I've been worried about you and now it's night time. You have no idea how lost I got. I mean damn."

"Sorry Yang, I had a talk with Ozpin, he had some interesting things to say."

"Okay, I forgive this once, netting I'm going to beat the shit out of you got it?"

"Loud and clear Yang, loud and clear."

"Anyway, what are you working on?"

"Oh, well you see I'm trying to figure out how to figure out how to let Inferno use dust."

"Of course you would, why am I not surprised."

"Also I'm trying to figure out how Astrid and I got here when no one else did, and how you got to makes no sense, we should have known about this place."

Yang gave a small smile towards Hiccup. He would never let anything slip by him and if it did he would figure out how it did and wouldn't let it happen again. She always liked him for that. A small blush creeped onto her cheeks as she finally admitted to her self.

 _"Hiccup Horrendous Hadock III, I have fallen in love with you."_ She thought to herself and smiled lightly.

"you okay?" Hiccup asked, "you're a little red."

"Yeah, I'm just hot and tired."

"Alright then, let's get to bed." Hiccup then out Inferno back together and put it in his locker. They both walked into the sleeping chambers. Hiccup laid down and aquickly fell asleep. Yang then huddled up against him and fell asleep with a smile on her face

~Time Skip~

Hiccup woke up with Yang cuddling up to him. He blushed madly and tried to get her off.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Hiccup." Ruby said chuckling.

"But I need to get up and get ready" he said moving a bit. Yang woke up with a start and punched Hiccup in the gut making him cough.

"Oh god Hiccup I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Yang said hurriedly seeing if he was okay.

"Its fine Yang, I haven't been training for nothing." Hiccup replied "And sorry about yesterday... I didn't mean to snap then disappear."

"You were having a hard time Hiccup, and it gave me some time to give Astrid a mouthful."

"And thanks for dinging me."

"Any time Hic." Hiccup smiled at that and chuckled lightly. They all went to the armory to get their weapons and armor. Hiccup got Inferno and then he decided to go talk to Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, can I talk to you." Hiccup said walking up to her and her friends. She nodded and she followed Hiccup. "Look Astrid, I'm not here to say sorry about yesterday because frankly I'm not," Astrid looked down and sighed. "But I do want to say I forgive you, I forgive you from all the times you tossed me aside and called me pathetic, I forgive you for all the things you falsely accused me of." Astrid perked up at what he said. "With that being said you will have to gain my trust, do you understand?" Astrid nodded and looked visibly happy. "Good, I'll see you on the mountain." Hiccup turned to leave but Astrid spoke up.

"Wait Hiccup, I just wanna say that everyone is worried about you."

"thanks for telling me, and do you know how you got here?"

"No, I was looking for you in this cove and just came here and then Ozpin asked me if I wanted to come here, I said yes when he said there was a fighting class."

"Alright. Because I'm trying to figure it all out, I'll tell you if I find something"

"Okay, see you soon!" With that Hiccup went back to Yang and Ruby.

"So what did you talk to Astrid about?" Yang asked as he got to them.

"Oh just forgiven get her about what she did and said she would have to regain my trust. The usual Hiccupness I do." Ruby and Yang laughed.

"Hey you think the teams will go well?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," hiccup replied. "You just gotta 'Yang in there'" Both Hiccup and Yang burst out laughing and Ruby groaned.

"Please not another Pun maker."


	9. Chapter 8

Hey The Dragon Twins here, sorry for the inconvenience but this is the new chapter eight, I accidentally posted the wrong one. I hope you enjoy this one

* * *

Chapter 8

Hiccup stood by Yang when they got on the spring traps. It was a steep drop and he wondered how they would get down.

"Umm Ozpin? How are we supposed to get down?" Hiccup asked slight worried.

"You will be dropped off Hiccup." Ozpin said sipping his cup of coffee. "This forest is filled with grim and things that want to kill you, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

As Ozpin finished speaking the kids were getting throw off by the spring boards they were standing on.

"Ozpin you son of a bi..." With that Hiccup was thrown off the cliff. As he fell he prayed for the best and got out inferno. He placed an arrow with a string in the weapon and shot at the nearest tree. The arrow sunk in the tree and Hiccup swung on the ground harder than he expected and roles into another tree. 'Ow... I swear I'll get Ozpin for this.' Hiccup slowly got up and got the arrow back. He walked through the woods and saw a group of Ursa and he ground. "This is just great, juuuust peachy." The Ursa turned around and growled making Hiccup take a step back. "Let's get this over with." He sighed and placed an arrow into his sword and dashed forward. He dodged an attack from one Ursa and shot the second one that charged after him. He pushed a bottom turning his sword into its staph mode and twirled it around cutting off the head of the first Ursa and two more charged him.

"They are like big fleas just too annoy you am I right?" A voice said and the Ursa stopped and backed up. Hiccup looked around for the voice and saw a person in a black overcoat with a hood covering their eyes.

"Who are you? How did you stop them? How are you controlling them?" Hiccup asked in awe and also on edge.

"My my so many questions, my name you will not get, but the grim, well my semblance allows me to control the weak minded and those how where built to kill. You on the other hand I can not control which I am impressed." The being jumped of the rock and started to walk away. "I'll see you some other time." They said waving a hand and disappearing with the Ursa.

"Great, now I have to deal with another crazy person... Might as well keep going." With that he walked into a clearing and saw a pack of Beowulfs.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

~With Ozpin and Galynda~

"That Hiccup kid is quite impressive Ozpin, his fighting style is more based on using the opponent's strength against them, while outsmarting them at the same time." Galynda stated watching him on a small screen she was holding.

"That is true, but that is not what is special about him, he is creative, and given the time can escape even the most difficult of traps." Ozpin replied calmly sipping his coffee.

"Yes but that's not what I'm interested in, his aura is one of the highest I have ever seen, it's off the charts."

"I do not know Galynda, but what I can tell you, is that his semblance will be a sight to see." Ozpin then took another sip and continued to watch the screen he held as Galynda raised an eyebrow confused on the hint he dropped.

~Back with Hiccup~

He walked farther into the woods and saw Yang fighting an Ursa. A second Ursa was behind her and Hiccup shot it before it could attack.

Yang turned around and saw two people. Hiccup and the girl she met last night Blake both looked at her and each other. "So does that mean we are all partners?" She asked slightly confused.

"It would seem that way." Blake said

"Then let's get this relic and leave the forest, it's creepy." Hiccup replied.

Yang giggled and covered her mouth. "Same old Hiccup."

~Time Skip~

"What is that weird piece?" Blake asked pointing at what appeared as a black dragon scale. Hiccup smiled and remembered what Ozpin said the night before he picked it up and looked at the other two.

"Well this is my relic, you two choose yours."

"Ooooo how about a pony, ponies are cute!" Yang said picking up the white night piece.

"Sure, why not." Blake said cracking a small smile. Hiccup chuckled and heard a feminine scream.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang said turning to the screaming.

"Well... For all you know it could be a guy." Hiccup replied thinking about it, "I mean when I was younger I screamed like a girl."

"Hiccup, please humor me once without overthinking things."

"Sorry Yang, no can do."

Blake watched the two arguing with each other, she wondered if they were together or just really close. Either way she enjoyed their small arguments, when they were walking to the relics they had gotten into an argument about what the best way to cook a fish. They both sounded amazing in her mind. Out of nowhere they all heard someone yelling above them snapping Blake out of her thoughts.

"Is that... Ruby? How in the name of Thor did she get up there?" Hiccup said looking up utterly confused. As he said that an boy flew into Ruby flinging them path into a tree. "Well that just happened." He added. Soon Pirrah ran towards them with deathstalker close behind. "At least nothing else can happen…" he heard a scream from above and he facepalmed. He looked up to a thud and saw Weiss on top of Jaune.

"Great, now we can all die together." Yang commented placing a hand on her hip.

"Not if I can help it." Hiccup said loading an arrow into his sword and running towards the deathstalker. He would not allow his friends to be hurt or killed. He noticed the bone like armor on its head so he would have to get under it some how. A plan formed into his head. "Yang! Hit it in its head to unbalance it!" He yelled. Yang cocked Ember Celica and shot the deathstalker multiple times wondering what Hiccup had in mind. Hiccup saw his chance as the deathstalker nearly fell on its side. He slid under it and shot up hoping to hit something vital. Hiccup slid to a stop but he noticed that the deathstalker was collapsing on top of him. He heard Yang shout out him name and he saw bright white light then nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a short chapter, the others will be longer. Also is you didn't already re read chapter 8, the first one I posted was the wrong one so you'll understand what happened. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yang stood there not believing what happened. Hiccup sacrificed himself to save them. Tears were pouring down her eyes as she fell and Ruby hugged her, she finally got Hiccup back and she lost him soon after. Everyone was silent unable to speak and even Weiss had tears forming in her eyes. After a little while Yang got up and wiped her eyes. She looked back to where Hiccup and the deathstalker lay. Then she thought she saw the underside of the grim move. She looked closer and saw what looked like a black wing with three darkish blue stripes. She backed up readying Ember Celica. Soon the wing turned into a whole body pulling itself out from under the body as it dissolved slowly. Her eyes widened in fear and awe as it straightened itself and looked around and growled like it was trying to say something to them.

"D-dragon…" Yang whispered. The dragon's eyes widened in fear and looked around and saw its tail. It roared and saw its wings and freaked even more. The dragon ran around afraid like it was running away….. From itself. "W-wait… Hiccup?" The dragon turned to Yang and she saw forest green eyes. No one else had that color of eye unless it was Hiccup. "Don't freak out hiccup but I think your semblance allows you to turn into a dragon."

Hiccup just stood there. He found out his semblance but why a dragon? And out of all dragon why a night fury with blue on his wings? So many questions were running through his head and then he heard a roar from above. The giant Nevermore circled the sky and Hiccup growled. He was a dragon now, so he should be able to fly right? He flapped his wings slowly to get use to them and slowly adjusted to his new weight. Hiccup started to run as fast as possible and jumped. He started to beat his wings hard but felt some weight on his back.

"You're not alone Hiccup, I want to help you." Yang said holding on tight. Hiccup couldn't do anything, they we're airborne and if he tried to buck her off she would get seriously hurt from the fall. He just grunted and continued to fly towards the Nevermore. Yang got her balance as Hiccup slowed down slightly so Yang could start attacking. Yang shot rounds at the Nevermore's face each shot making its mark. Hiccup wanted to help, he wanted to blast the feathered demon away from this world. He soon felt heat in his mouth and he wanted it out as fast a possible but it just stayed there growing hotter and hotter. He 'spat' the heat at the Nevermore and an orange plasma ball shot out of his mouth and hitting the Grim's wing making it fall to the ground. Ruby then was on top the grim fast and cut off its head. Hiccup was starting to tire fast. All he could remember was Yang screaming then pain racked his body, he wanted to scream but nothing came out, his vision started to go in and out as he tried to focus on Yang hovering above him telling him that he would be alright. He closed his eyes and blackness overtook him as he fell out of consciousness.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yang was sitting by Hiccup's bed in the nursery wing. After the Nevermore was defeated Hiccup just passed out and fell out of the sky. Luckily Weiss saved her from smashing into the ground. Hiccup turned back after he smashed into the ground and they hurriedly ran hiccup back to the top of the mountain where Ozpin and Galynda were staying. A bullhead picked them up and took them to the school. Ozpin was waiting for Hiccup to recover before announcing the teams. Yang rested her head and sighed. He had been in a coma for about three days. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Hiccup felt a slight throbbing on his lower back. He knew he wasn't dead or else he wouldn't be feeling anything at tried to move his arm but found that it was stuck. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was Yand cuddling his arm and Ruby in a chair snoring lightly. The his eyes fell on another body in the room at the foot of the bed. Astrid lay there sound asleep. Was she worried about him? He wondered. Wanting to get up he nudged Yang slightly. She yawned cutely and looked at him.

"Hiccup! You're okay!" She exclaimed hugging him. Astrid a Ruby both woke up and smiled seeing he was up. "We all thought you weren't going to wake up… I was so worried." Yang whispered in his ear. Hiccup hugged her back and started to stroke her hair softly.

"I would never die on you Yang I promise." Hiccup whispered back. Then yang did something he was not expecting. She kissed his cheek and pulled back blushing.

"I'm glad you're okay Hiccup." Astrid said looking at the bed and hiccup smiled lightly a blush still on his cheek from Yang's quick kiss.

"Thanks for worrying Astrid." He replied smiling at her. She wasn't a bad person he knew, but she needed to prove that he could trust her.

"Ah, you're awake Mr, Hoddok." Ozpin said walking in sipping his coffee.

"Do you ever run out of coffee." Hiccup deadpanned. "Oh, and remind me to kick your ass for not telling us we'd be thrown off a cliff."

Ozpin just chuckled and sipped his coffee again. "Now that you are okay, I will be announcing the teams in about three hours." With that he turned and left while Hiccup glared daggers at the man causing Yang and Ruby to burst out laughing and Astrid to crack a smile.

"I can't take you seriously when you glare at someone." Yang said between laughs.

"Oh shut up." Hiccup said pouting playfully.

"Awww Hiccup's pouting." Astrid gushed and laughed.

"Why is everyone against me today?"

"Not against you Hic," Yang replied "Just teasing you."

"That's the same thing!" At that both Astrid and Yang burst out laughing while Hiccup just crossed his arms and seethed in silence

~Unknown Place~

"How is your leg holding up?" A man with orange hair and a cane asked walking out of the shadows.

"It is healing, but it hurts like all hell Torchwick." A female voice said turning around.

"Well, it was a well shot arrow. Quite impressive if I do say so myself Cinder. And what are we going to do now, he could ruin our plans, and one of our scouts say he can turn into a dragon, he's dangerous. And we have nothing to counter him."

"There are dragon slayers on Berk that we can get. They would be more than happy to kill a dragon."

"The illusion is still up, they won't believe us when we say there is a world full of technology. They'll think its witchcraft."

"Then we should drop the illusion. It's time for the Vikings of old to come to the real world. And if the boy decides to join us, then he'll be our most powerful soldier, but not after punishment for what he did to me." Cinder laughed knowing that no matter what, she would get her revenge. No matter the coast.

~Back With Hiccup~

Hiccup slowly walked to the gathering. He was still stiff and he told the others he'd catch up to them. He aced all over but he hid the pain so others wouldn't worry. He didn't want people to worry, especially Yang. He hated making her worry. Twice now, twice he made her worried. He hated himself for that. Every time she was worried about him he felt bad. Even when they were younger he hated making her worried like the time he fell out of a tree and broke his arm. He sighed slightly and continued to walk to the great hall.

"I just had to stop and look at the art." He said to himself. When he finally got there he shriveled up. He hated tight spaces. The sense of backing out of the room back into the open overwhelmed him. But right as he turned to leave Ozpin walked onto the stage and spoke.

"Alright now, I will start announcing the teams you will be in for the rest of your time at Beacon." Hiccup droned out the speech bore not knowing anyone being called. "Astrid Hofferson, Two Searno, Reanna Night, and Alexander Burguss picked the black knight pieces and will be known as team AART (pronounced art) lead by Astrid." Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid with three others he hadn't seen leave the stage and Ozpin spoke again. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonno, and Yang Xiao Long picked up the white knight pieces will be know as team Rwby, lead by Ruby. Last but not least Hiccup Haddock, Chioakey Yanma, Sanfris Safaris, and Illusia Draca have picked the dragon scale pieces and will be known as team Hisc lead by Hiccup Haddock. Good luck to you all, and have fun, and learn." With that Ozpin walked off the stage and everyone started talking in excitement.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hiccup looked at his scroll that Ozpin gave him right after the team selection. He was trying to find his room but he was completely lost and had no idea where he was.

"UGH THIS PLACE IS TOO DAMN BIG!" He shouted in frustration and threw the scroll against the wall. "Damn Ozpin didn't tell me where to go cuz I need 'to use my resources' but this piece of junk is getting me even more lost!" He then took a deep breath and picked the scroll up and looked back at the map. He started walking again and after about thirty minutes he found his room. He opened the door and saw four beds and the room was a lot bigger than his back at Berk. He noticed he was the only one there and no one's things were in the beds. He walked up to the bed closest to the window and flopped onto it and buried his face in the pillow. "These beds are too comfortable." He mumbled to himself.

"Then what did you sleep on? A rock?" Someone said at the door.

"To be more exact it was a wooden bed frame with a sheep pelt blanket." He responded without looking a up too see who it is.

"So he's our leader?" Another voice spoke up. "Doesn't look like much of a fighter to me."

Hiccup then sat up and look at the two people at the door. "Just so you know Vikings are stronger than you city folk, so just saying, even I could probably beat you. Now, would you honor me with your names?"

"Oh right! I'm Sanfris Safras!" The girl said in a chipper tone. She had a serpent necklace with a serpent shirt and pants.

"Well I see you like reptiles." Hiccup said amused and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sanfris. And what's your name?"

"Names Chioakey Yanma." The boy said bluntly.

"Well, I'm Hiccup Haddock, and I'm sure we'll be a great team." The two put their things on their chosen beds and sat on them as well. All of a sudden the door burst open with a short girl in a blue skirt and a black and purple shirt standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm Illusia Draca! Is this team Hisc's room?" She was talking so fast that Hiccup had a hard time keeping up with what she was saying.

"Umm yeah, that's our room, nice to meet you. I'm Hi…"

"Nice to meet you too." She said cutting Hiccup off. "You're our team leader Hiccup! There was talk about you that you took down a huuuuge Deathstalker and Nevermore all alone!"

"It wasn't that big, I mean I've seen dragons that are bigger than that pulse I had help with the Nevermore."

"Ha, if only. Dragons went extinct a long time ago." Chioakey huffed.

"Actually in the Northern Acapulco dragons are everywhere and my village has to fight them to protect our food. Don't believe me if you don't want to.

"Real or not I think it's fascinating. You see my semblance allows me to control anything reptilian." Sanfris said smiling, "what are your guys' semblances?"

Illusia happily spoke up first. "Well my semblance allows me to make illusions regardless of someone else's semblance. So if there semblance allows them to see through illusions I can still trick them!"

"My semblance allows me to turn anything I am holding into a weapon." Chioakey replied with no emotion in his voice.

Hiccup frowned slightly and finally spoke, "I don't know the extent of my semblance but it allows me to turn into a dragon for a short period of time. If I'm in the dragon form too long I'll pass out." After he was finished everyone looked at him like they just saw a night furry one on one and survived.

"That…. Is… So…. COOOOOOL!" Illusia said bouncing up and down. "You must be the first person ever to have that kind of semblance!"

Hiccup gave a small smile. He liked his group. In his mind they were a diverse group personally wise. "Does that mean I can control you because of your semblance?" Sanfris asked curiosity filling her voice.

"Well dragon are reptiles, but I'm human, so I'm guessing when I'm in full dragon mode then you can."

Chioakey huffed and turned away. "That's the stupidest handicap I've ever heard of, it's it's pathetic laughable."

"Look, Chioakey, if I did something wrong I am sorry." Hiccup said walking up to him.

"Its not what you did, it's what Ozpin didn't do."

"What do you man by that?"

"It means that he didn't make me leader and made a fake Viking that believes dragons still exist and thinks that his semblance is turning into a dragon leader! I mean look at you, you're a stick! I could easily beat you!" All of a suddenly Chioakey ran into the wall hard and fast. He slid to the ground twitching.

"Now Chioakey, that's no way to treat our leader." Sanfris said cheerfully. "We both know that you know dragons exist, and you are a dragon Faunus after all."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her actions. "So you controlled him to run into the wall full force."

"He'll be fine, he's gotten hit by harder things than a wall." Hiccup looked back at Chioakey as he was still twitching on the ground.

"These beds are bouncy!" Illusia said jumping up and down on the bed gleefully.

"You missy are too carefree." Chioakey said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Well you're too serious Mr. Grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, just realistic."

"That sounds really boring."

"Will you both shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Sanfris yelled making the two be quite. Hiccup looked at his team and fell back on his bed with a long drawn out sigh. "This is going to be an interesting year." He thought and let the darkness take him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hiccup woke up up groggily. He felt like he was on a cloud and he hated it. "I knew this was too soft." He groaned and sat up and looked around. The rest of his team were still asleep and he didn't want to wake them yet. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He took off his armor and clothes and turned the water on.

"Is anyone in the bathroom?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking a bath." Hiccup replied and he took off his shirt.

"Okay, I'll just take one after you, wake me when your done Hic." Hiccup chuckled at his teammates tiredness. By the sound of the voice he put Illusias face on it and decided it was her. He then got in the bath and just sat there soaking up the warmth. It felt nice after the big fall he had yesterday. After a while Hiccup stood up with his mucials protesting. After he changed he walked out to wake Illusia up. When he saw her she was rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"Your turn Illusia."

"It is? Oh right… Thanks Hic." After she yawned again she walked past him holding her school uniform and Hiccup mentally face palmed. He dug the uniform he got from Ozpin out of a suitcase and quickly put it on befor the others woke up. Deciding it was a good time he decided to wake them up.

"Alright you over sleepers time to wake up!" He shouted making them bolt out of bed and Hiccup had to hold in his laughter. "To day is the first day of classes and u do not want to be late."

"Ugh." Chioakey groaned. "It's the first day, they won't count us off."

"I don't care, as long as I'm up and healthy you will not skip classes or be late or sleep in classes you understand!"

"Sir yes sir!" They both yelled at the same time, not after Illusia I want Chioakey to go in because you seem like a slow bath taker." As if on que Illusia walked out ready to go. "Go Chioakey, go go go!" Chioakey then grabbed his uniform and bolted to the bathroom and Hiccup couldn't hold it in much longer. He fell to the floor and burst out laughing and so Sanfris did as well.

"His face…. His face was priceless." Sanfris said between laughs. "You missed everything Illisia."

"I did?" Illusia asked confused. After Hiccup and Sanfris calmed down Chioakey walked out in his uniform and Sanfris walked in to take a shower.

"I hate you Hiccup." Chioakey said and flopped back onto his bed. "That was so not cool." Hiccup just shrugged and waited for Sanfris to finish so they could get to breakfast and then class.

After thirty minutes Sanfris came out of the bathroom drying her hair. Hiccup sighed and looked at the clock. "Next time you're going after Chioakey. Now lets go eat, I'm starving." Sanfris just rolled her eyes and followed Hiccup out the door. After getting lost about five times they finally managed to get to the cafeteria to eat. Not knowing any of the foods hiccup just pointed to the pancakes and looked around for Yang and Ruby. He soon spotted them and sat by Ruby. "Hey guys, how did you all sleep last night?"

"I slept like a log." Yang replied and Ruby giggled and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"That can not be healthy." Hiccup commented as he watched Ruby.

"Thank you, I've been trying to tell her that all morning!" A girl in white said.

"Oh may I ask your guys' names?' He asked looking around the table. "I only know Ruby, Yang and Blake somewhat."

"Oh well I'm Weiss Shnee of the Schnee Dust company."

"Wait, do you know how Dust works? Like the mechanics behind it?"

"Well I do, why?"

"Could you please tell me how? I've been curious about it ever sense I got here."

Weiss was taken aback. She thought that everyone in this school wouldn't care about learning and here this guy was wanting to learn the mechanics on Dust. She smiled lightly and replied. "Of course I'll teach you about Dust, I'd be happy too."

"Whoa Hic, we've been trying to get her to smile all night and you don't even try and she smiles, I mean what the hell." Yang said in an annoyed tone yet a hint of playfulness.

"Hey I smile! I only smile when something good happens, and it's good that he wants to learn."

"Anyway," Ruby started "The others are Ren, Nora, Jaune and the famous Pyrrha."

"Wait, what so famous about Pyrrha? She's just a normal girl."

Pyrrha smiled and every gasped including Jaune.

"You don't know Pyrrha Nikos? Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Wiess asked

"I don't know her, and no, I lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere in a wooden house."

"It's alright guys, it's not such a big deal." Pyrrha said smiling and watching Hiccup eat his pancakes happily.

"Well," Hiccup said. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, it's nice to meet you all. And Yang, how did the story of me fighting the Deathstalker and the Nevermore get out?"

Yang laughed nervously and stared at her plate. "Astrid and I may have been talking in the halls a little too loud and people might have heard us."

Hiccup ground and slammed his head onto the table with a loud thud. "Of course you would…. Why am I not surprised." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Weiss couldn't help but giggle lightly to herself. She had to admit that she could get to like Hiccup. He was handsome with his green eyes and messy auburn hair…. She coughs herself thinking about him and she mentally slapped herself and looked at the time. "Oh crap we have to go!" Hiccup yelled and bolted from the table to find his team.

"I actually like Hiccup" Pyrrha said with a small chuckle. "He's filled with almost as much energy as Ruby."

"Even more so when it comes to inventing something." Yand responded and started walking to class.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hiccup got his team to the class first. He was proud of his achievement but he would admit that he could have gone without Chioakey's complaining through the whole walk there. He saw team Rwby and Team Jnpr sitting behind them. The teacher walked in right as the bell rang and started talking.

"Hello class, I am Professor Port, and I will be your teacher for this class and blah blah blah…"

Hiccup listened closely as Professor Port told a story about how he was attacked by a pack of grim. He was taking notes on what he said. Hiccup found that there were important details about the Grim's weak spots. The obvious one was the stomach, some others where, the legs, the wing, eyes and mouth. What seemed a short time for Hiccup the bell rang and he picked up his notebook and pen. Before he could walk out Weiss came up to him.

"So you really do like learning." She said.

"Yeah, to me knowledge is the key to endless possibilities, and by listening to Professor Port I learned some weak spots on Grim I didn't know about. Also I think it fascinating that he uses stories to teach."

"I never thought of knowledge that way before, and it is interesting, but I think he's bragging in all honesty."

"You have to look at the important things in the story."

"I'll try that next time, so what's your next class?"

"Oh, I'm free this hour sadly, and everyone I know has a class."

"Well I'm free to, so do you want to I dunno…. Walk around the city, I could tell you how Dust works."

"I would love that! Let's go." With that they started walking to the docks and Weiss smile.

 _"He makes me more calm for some reason, and not as snobbish. How does he do it?"_ She thought to herself has she boarded a bullhead along with Hiccup. When she looked at him he was staring out the window as it took off with a smile a little kid would make when they just met there childhood hero. She smiled and walked up to him.

"It's amazing isn't it." He said ash she stood beside him.

"Yeah, but you can turn into a dragon so you know the true experience."

"I was to busy fighting the giant bird of death to think about flying." Hiccup said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Weiss giggled and looked out the window. "I wish I felt the true feeling of flying." She sighed and stood back. "But it's a stupid dream a little girl would have."

"It's not Weiss." Hiccup said with a smile on his face. "It means you are still interested in new experiences. I always look your new experiences that do not involve pain, and living in a place the was excluded from the world, I look for them even more."

"But I can't fly Hiccup." She sat down with a drawn out sigh. "So it's useless to wonder."

"You might not be able to." Hiccup replied with a smile, "but I'm able too."

"What are you implying?" Hiccup just smiled as the bullhead landed and he grabbed her hand and ran out into the city.

"Come on, you will have to tell me how Dust works." Weiss giggled at his curiosity and he led her to a Dust store.

"Okay well Dust gets there power nationally," Weiss started. "And my family's company owns a bunch of Dust minds that gathers what you call Dust crystals that have the power. Then the Dust crystals go through a long process so they do not blow up while the factories turn them into Dust powder that goes into weapons." She then took the Dust cartridge out of her sword to show him. "The Dust powder is much easier to control than the crystals. The crystals contain so much power that if dropped far enough off the ground they will explode, the powder will go out into the air and if no one sneezes in about three minutes it will not explode." She then put the cartridge back into the sword and Hiccup was thinking.

"So having Dust is basically an advantage on the battlefield."

"Yes and no, Dust is only as good as the person using it, true the more Dust the bigger the element is, but if you don't know how or when to use it it can be useless or very dangerous."

"Ah, so if used wrong the oponant can get the advantage but if used properly then in would give you an advantage."

"Exactly, you catch on quick, now if your wondering on the process of making the crystals into powder I can't help there, you'll have to talk to my father or my sister for that."

"Alright I will. So Weiss, what do you like to do for fun?"

Weiss stood there showed. No one really asked her what she wanted to so, she did really know what to do in Vale but then she spotted a karaoke shop. "I-Is it alright if whe went to the karaoke shop?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Hiccup said happily. "Just saying, I'm not the best of singers."

"I can deal with that, but just be sure to take some notes while we're in there." Hiccup just laughed and walked in. The shop had multiple rooms with karaoke machines and a desk in the front.

"Hello and welcome to the Dancing Karaoke, how may I help the two of you?"

"Oh, could we please get a room for the two of us?" Hiccup asked and the cashier nodded. And walked to an empty room allowing them in. "Thank you Sir! Well, you pick a song milady." Hiccup said playfully.

Weiss just rolled her eyes trying her hardest not to blush. "As you wish good sir, I with would like to sing my favorite song Mirror Mirror."

"I would enjoy listening to it." Hiccup then sat down and waited. (I'm not going to write the lyrics because I'm too lazy. If you want to hear it look up the Rwby White trailer.)

When Weiss started singing he was shocked. He never heard anyone like her before. She sounded like she could be singing in the halls of Valhalla. As she was singing Hiccup closed his eyes and started to memorize the different notes and pitches. After Weiss stopped he opened his eyes and clapped.

"Wow you're an amazing singer! I've never heard anything like it."

"I-I'm not that good Hiccup."

"Not that good? What are you talking about? Thor himself would be impressed at your talent."

"Oh shut up and pick a song."

"Fine, but I'm going to have to listen to it first alright." Weiss nodded and hiccup looked at the songs and picked the one that looked the most interesting. He listened to it three times before he felt confident and smiled. "Alright, this songs name is called What lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin (agin, I'm too lazy to write the lyrics and I also do not want to be sued, if you want to listen to it look it up). Hiccup then took a deep and started to sing. To say Hiccup was a good singer was an understatement in Weiss' mind. He was amazing and to only listen to the song only a couple of times before was amazing to accomplish. After he finished Weiss just sat there unable to think of something to say. "I know, I'm a bad singer." Hiccup laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head."

"No Hiccup, you're an amazing singer. You should sing more often."

"Well this is a singing place so let's keep singing!" Weiss laughed and they both started singing together for a couple of times. After about and hour they left the shop and it was time to head back to Beacon.

"Sorry for not letting you have time for what you wanted to do." Weiss said as the walked past the docks.

"Its fine, I got to get to know you better, plus I wanted to do one thing for you." He stopped and looked at her. "We will not be going back on the bullhead."

"You're such a dunce, how else will he get back? I seriously question your sanity."

"We're going to fly back." Hiccup smirked and started up his semblance and slowly turned into his full dragon form. Weiss looked at him unbelieving on what he was doing. The end motioned her to get on his back.

"Are y-you sure about this?" Dragon Hiccup just looked at her as if he was saying 'just get on my back'. "Fine fine, if I fall and die its on you." With that she got on and held on tightly. Hiccup spread his wings and started to flap them and he slowly started to rise. Soon they where both in the air and the wind hitting there faces. Weiss opened her eyes and her heart lept. She was actually flying. She felt so weightless and free. She laughed and held her hands up into the air feeling the clouds. Adrenaline pumped through Hiccup as he was flying. It was amazing. He never felt so free in his life. He felt like nothing bad could happen. He flew a couple of laps around Beacon and finally landed in the gardens behind the school.

Weiss got off and nearly fell because her legs fell asleep on her during the flight. Hiccup turned back and to his relief his clothes were fine.

"Thank you Hiccup." Weiss said smiling.

"For what?"

"For today, I had the most I ever had sense I was little."

"Anytime Weiss, I'm always happy to make friends happy." Without warning Weiss kissed his cheek and looked down blushing.

"I-I'll see you at l-lunch." With that Weiss left Hiccup in his thoughts.

"Well that was weird…"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"A dragon! He turns into a damned dragon!" Galynda screeched. "This has got to be your worst plan yet!"

"Calm down Galynda, it's hardly anything to get worked up about." Ozpin answered calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm normally for your decisions Ozpin but not this one, he could could go crazy in dragon form."

"Have stopped and even tried looking at his team?"

"No I have not, I've been to busy worrying about what might happen."

"Look at them and you'll see." Galynda groaned and flipped through team Hisk's files and she looked up and stared at Ozpin.

"You set this up didn't you." Ozpin stood up and walked to the window and watched Hiccup walking back into the school.

"He is a smart kid, and with the proper training he could even surpass his great great great grandfather."

"Hiccup the II, the most powerful huntsman there ever was. That is before he disappeared."

"I found something o that you might want to know." Galynda raised an eyebrow and looked and him. "Someone created an illusion around the small town Berk."

"That place exists? Dragons and everything?" Ozpin nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"I've been looking at who might have done it but I am not entirely sure but I have a guess."

"Please Ozpin, enlighten me with you knowledge you hid from me."

"I think it was Hiccup the II himself. He disappeared wanting to start over again, and know, just now the illusion is wearing off. I may be wrong, but it is just a guess."

"That makes sense actually, his diary he left behind said he was tired of the fame and was going to start anew."

"So for now we wait, and we will tell Hiccup when it is time." Galynda sighed and nodded.

"I just hope you're right about this."

Hiccup was walking to his next class when he bumped into Pyrrha on accident.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching here I was going." Pyrrha said.

"No no, it's fine, it was my fault." Hiccup replied quickly. "Anyway, something seems to be on your mind, may I ask what exactly?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just I like Jaune and he doesn't seem to notice me… He's always trying to get with Weiss and it hurts." Pyrrha then covered her mouth. "Oh god, please don't tell him…. I didn't mean to say that."

"No no, it's fine. If you want I could give you some advice."

"That would be appreciated Hiccup."

I'm kinda guilty for not doing it but the best way to show someone you care is to just straight up tell them. Don't poke the dragon to see if it's dead."

"Thank you Hiccup, I'll do that when I catch him alone." Pyrrha then hugged him quickly and backed up again. "Plus I've never heard that metaphor before."

"Oh right, you see where I live we are at war with dragons sooooo three are a lot of dragon metaphors." Pyrrha just laughed lightly as he spoke.

"Well I have battle class so I should hurry up." Hiccup said and started walking.

"Is it alright if I walk with you since I have that class as well?"

"Hey, I'm not your leader, I can't tell you what and what not to do… Plus that would be great since I have no idea where it is." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head. Pyrrha laughed again and started walking to the class. After what Hiccup estimated to be around five minutes they got to the class and sat down by Ruby and Blake.

"Hi Hiccup!" Ruby said excitedly.

"You know Ruby, people are 20 percent less likely to respond to hello or hi." Hiccup replied sitting next to her.

"Oh nerd alert guys! Nerd alert!" A guy behind them said and others just laughed. Hiccup ignored them and saw Ruby fuming at their insults.

"Don't listen to them Ruby, they're just too dumb to know the full extent of true knowledge." At that Ruby visibly relaxed and smiled again.

"So I heard about your little date with Weiss." She said poking fun at him.

"It was not a date, it was a mear get to know you better trip." Hiccup replied pushing down a blush.

"That's what they all say." Blake said not looking up from a book she was reading and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. Before he could answer the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I am sorry I am running a little late. I was having a meeting with the headmaster. Now, on to business. This is battle class so I expect you to not fool around and learn from each other's fighting styles. You are able to use your semblance when you feel it necessary but I would advise you not to. You will be randomly chosen and so will your opponent. Both will fight until their aura depletes. Now, it's time to see who the two fighter are going to be to start this class." As Galynda said that she tapped the screen on her scroll and watched the pictures of the students go by. The first picture to stop was Hiccups and she was a little surprise he wails fight so early. The next name that popped was was also surprising to her. Pyrrha Nikos was also up, in her mind it would be an okay match. She didn't think Hiccup would last too long with her. "Okay, the first two fighters are Pyrrha Nikos and Hiccup Haddok. Please go get changed out of your uniforms and into your battle clothes. Come back at a reasonable time."

Hiccup was shocked that he was fighting so early, especially a friend of his. He didn't like it at all. On top of it all he heard that she was the best fighter of their age so he really didn't stand a chance. He walked to the changing room and put on his armor and looked at he weapon. They still didn't completely know everything about it like the flame on the blades so it would give him the element of surprise. He found then grabbed Inferno and walked back into the classroom and saw Pyrrha ready on the other side. "

"Even though we are friends means I'm not gonna hold back." Pyrrha said pulling out her sword and shield. Hiccup examined her weapons and realized he was a flight disadvantage. He darted to think about strategies until he hear a ring an Pyrrha charged at him.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and removed his face of all emotions. He whipped out Inferno and blocked her attack. He needed to stay on the defensive until there was an opening. He ducked and rolled out of the way using his speed to navigate around her attacks. Then he saw it, her flaw was simple. Every time she attacked with her sword it would leave her front wide open for a quick second. She attacked again but Hiccup ducked and he used her momentum to smash the broad side of Inferno into her stomach sending her flying back coughing. Before she could catch her breath he turned inferno into a its staff form and kept attacking her. He then felt his sword be pushed away with no noise and the slammed her shield into his stomach pushing him back. "So she can control anything metal, this'll be more difficult that I thought." He then ran close up and rolled under her attack and slammed his elbow into her back and swung Inferno at her legs which she blocked and kicked him which send him back. He was panting slightly and gripped onto Inferno and waited. He needed to be patient and not too reckless. Then it hit him. Her attacks were organized and she practically used the same style he used. A smirk spread across his face and he closed his eyes and focused on his dragon side. Soon scales started appearing around his body and he opened his eyes. He needed to be faster but he didn't want to turn into a full on dragon. His armor turned into black scales and the light bounced off them and everyone gasped.

"Did you know he could do that?"

"That nerd actually has some skills."

"Do you think he can win?"

Hiccup heard everything that the audience was saying and for sure me reason it didn't bother him. He looked at Pyrrha and she looked impressed. "Time to get reckless." He thought then shot forward in blinding speed. He started attacking her and he saw that it was working. She couldn't think fast enough to come up with a plan. She was too focused on blocking and not getting hit again. He had no room for error right now. If he slipped up she could get a hit off and it would hurt.

Pyrrha couldn't think straight. He was organized at first and easy to predict but now, she couldn't predicted any of his moves. Nor could she think of a counter attack. She also couldn't pin point the sword fast enough to use her semblance. Then an idea popped up. She blocked with her shield and turned her weapon into the rifle form and shot him in the chest sending him flying into a wall. She breathed out and tried her best or not show how tired she was. He was good she gave him that, and him being more reckless was smart and tired her out. But it was over now and she looked at the screen and saw that Hiccup still had more of his aura left than she did. Hiccup then walked out from the wall with nothing but a small cut on his face. She gripped her sword and shield tighter and tried to hide her fear.


	16. Announcement 2

Hey guys, The dragon twins here. I just want to say after the school year I won't be able to update much because my IPod is broken and I won't be able to keep my IPad. But I promise I'll sort something out and update over the summer. Stay awesome guys and don't forget to R and R


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fear. That was all Hiccup could sense from Pyrrha. He hated it with a passion. To know his friend was afraid of him hurt a lot. Stopped his semblance and got ready. If he was going to win, he'd win as himself. He was going to out smart Pyrrha and defeat her. He circling her with Inferno still in staff mode. He wanted her to attack first to get a sense of how tired she was. Soon he got his answer. She charged and he noticed she was considerably slower than when they started. He blocked easily and counter attacked and she staggered back. She charged again but Hiccup side stepped and smashed her into the ground. To Hiccups calculations her aura should be pretty low at the moment. All of a sudden she tripped him and he fell onto his back and barely booked an attack from Pyrrha. She stood above him putting her weight against her weapon and an idea flashed through his mind. He set the blade on fire and Pyrrha stumbled backwards the heat hitting her face. Hiccup took the chance to finish the battle and shot forward and pointed the blade at her throat. A whistle blew and he dropped the blade from her throat and took a deep breath. His body was drenched in sweat and he leaned on Inferno help him stay up.

"The winner is Hiccup Haddock!" Galynda said walking up to the two. Hiccup took the chance to look over at Pyrrha and and saw her panting and sweat flowing down her face.

"Good jod Hiccup, now I know I need to train more to beat you and your semblance." She said with a smile. He smiled back and they walked to change back into their uniforms.

"Wow, Hiccup is really good!" Ruby exclaimed with her eyes shining. "Inferno is soooo coooool too!"

"I know," Yand said dreamily. After a while Hiccup and Pyrrha came back and sat down by them.

"So whose next?" Hiccup asked as he sat between Weiss and Blake.

"Don't know, your battle might have lasted all class period." Blake replied her eyes not leaving her book.

"You were awesome man!" Chioakey said walking up to Hiccup. "Now I know why Oz made you leader."

"Oh please, only because he beat Pyrrha you change your mind," Sanfris said walking up behind Chioakey. "Great battle by the way, both of you were great."

"Thanks," Hiccup replied embarrassed. "Anyway, where is Illusia? Didn't she have this class?" As he said that he was knocked over in a hug.

"You were fantastic Hiccup!" Illusia said chipper as always. Yang, Ruby and Weiss were silently fuming to them selves as Hiccup hugged back. Blacked noticed the three and raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what was so special about Hiccup and decided to find out by talking to him more.

"Alright class, this will be your last class today so you are all free to go." Galynda said and the students cheered. "And Mr. Hadock please follow me." With that the class went silent and Hiccup followed her out of the room.

"So umm… Did I do anything wrong or did I forget something?" Hiccup asked as they got into an elevator and started going up.

"Professor Ozpin would like to talk to you." She replied not looking at him.

"Umm okay…. But why does he want to talk to me?"

Glynda groaned and turned to Hiccup. "You ask too many questions." With that the door opened to a big room with gears all over the place and even under the floor.

"Ah, glad you could make it Hiccup." Ozpin said greeting him.

"Yeah, thanks for the lovely invite, very heart warming." He replied sarcastically. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Always straight to the point. Yes I did. How much do you know about your great great great grandfather?"

"Not much, just that he came to Berk to start a new life and became chief after he protected the village from the Outcast tribe."

"That is at least something, but that is not everything about him."

"What do you mean Ozpin?"

"What I mean is he wasn't always part of Berk, he was actually the most powerful Hunter in all of Remnant. He left to Berk to start anew yes but he also isolated it with a powerful illusion."

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ancestor was the strongest hunter in Remnant and created an Illusion to isolate them. He didn't know weather to believe Ozpin or to call bullshit. "So, how do you know this?"

"Because his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the II. You were named after him Hiccup, and you have the same Semblance as he does."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Why was this kept from me?"

"Because your grandfather didn't want anyone to know about his secret. He wanted to live in quiet so he moved to an already isolated village and isolated it even more so people wouldn't find it.."

"So not even my dad knows about this?"

"As far as we know he doesn't," Glynda butted in. "Even we don't know why he did it or if he even wanted you to know."

Hiccup glared at both of them. How did they know all of this even though they weren't alive then and he didn't want anyone to figure it out. "How do you know this when you weren't even alive then?"

"We found his journals, it made us think he wanted someone to keep his story alive."

Hiccup walked out of the elevator and into the halls. His mind was racing at what Ozpin and Glynda told him. His mind still hasn't wrapped his head around the thought of having such a powerful ancestor. He let out a sigh finally accepting the whole conversation.

Blake watched Hiccup as he left the building. She decided to follow him down to the city. What ever was going ew his mind she wanted to find out. She snuck in the shadows and kept watching him as he walked to the docks.

"You know stalking isn't the best way to know someone. Just ask and I'll answer." She heard Hiccup say as he stared into the ocean.

"How long did you know I was following you?"

"When I left the school. You should stick to the shadows a lot more, I saw you a lot when I was walking."

"I'll keep that in mind, so what's wrong?"

"Let's just say I learned something today that I never thought could happen." He then sighed and picked up a rock. "Just so many people keeping secrets it seems like, I'm learning things about my ancestors I never even knew about."

"So you're feeling left out of even more secrets aren't you, you think there are more secrets that they aren't telling you."

"You got it, and you should really tell your friends your secret Blake."

"I'm not hiding any secrets… I mean everyone has their secrets…"

"True, but you need to tell at least your team that you're a Faunus, if you don't they could not trust you as much."

"How did you know?" Blake was surprised that Hiccup had figured out her deepest secret. She thought she was concealing it pretty well.

"I noticed how you kept readjusting your bow, so I looked into it more and I walked by you when you took your bow off completely."

Blake sighed and looked away. "Does this change your views on me? Do you think I'm a horrible person?" Blake couldn't look at him in the eye, she found him quite attractive and how he found out made him even more so. She started thinking about how he thought she was horrible, evil, untrustworthy. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she tensed up. After a few seconds she allowed herself to relax into Hiccups hold.

"I don't think any differently, you are still the same Blake I know, nothing will change that even if you kill me. You are beautiful, kind, strong, and mysterious." Blake then turned around and full on kissed Hiccup. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Soon she felt Hiccup kiss her back and tighten his arms around her. After what seemed like forever the parted and panted.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that at least just once." Blake said looking down.

"Aww, Blake beat me to it." Yang said pouting as she received herself from the alleyway. "I think we have some competition."

"What do you mean by we?" Hiccup asked slightly confused. As he said that both Weiss and Ruby walked up fuming.

"That's no fair! I wanna kiss Hiccup too." Ruby pouted. Blake just giggled and looked at them.

"Haven't you hear of a harem?" She asked and they all grinned.

"Wait wait wait… A what?" Hiccup was confused. He'd never even heard of the word harem.

"Oh you really are a dunce," Weiss said. "A harem is a group of girls in your case that likes a guy all the same and the guy has equal feelings to all the girls."

"And I guess I have a harem then." Hiccup replied. "Because I like all of you the same."


	18. Chapter 16 (Lemon Chapter)

Warning! sexual content is in this chapter. skip it if you do not want to read it. for those who do read it please don't judge. it is my first time writing a lemon so it might be really bad compared to the ones you read.

* * *

Chapter 16

Hiccup slowly woke up and looked around the room. Memories of the night before flashed in his mind. He had gotten and fell in love with four girls. He was happy about everything and felt like nothing could ruin it. He got up to go into the shower and grabbed an extra pair of clothes and his armor. " _Thank Thor it's Saturday."_ He thought and walked into the bathroom.

~Lemon~

As he got in he was welcomed by a blast of heat and steam. "Umm, anyone in here?" He asked confused. He thought he was the only one on his team that woke up this early. Soon he heard the door close and a voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Only ones in here are me and you Hic."

Hiccup jumped and turned around to the owner of the voice. "Y-Yang! What are you doing here!?" He whispered harshly.

"I'm here to beat Blake at something, and for both of us to have pleasure beyond belief." Yang smirked and kissed him roughly. Hiccup knew fighting back was a waste of time so he decided to go along with it and kisses her back. He felt her push him against the wall of the shower and felt the warm water resources hit his body.

"Yang, I still have my clothes on, I don't want to get them wet."

"Then let's take those clothes off and let me see your sexy body." With that yang ripped his shirt off and gazed at his exposed torso. Yes he wasn't as buff as some guys but looking at him made her wet. She then unbuckled his pants and slid them down dragging his undergarments with them. She smirked as she saw his dick erect. She was expecting it to be a reasonable size but he was bigger than she imagined. She then grabbed a hold **of it and started to stroke it slowly.**

"Y-Yang…" Hiccup gasped out as pleasure ran through him.

"Shhh Hiccup, you'll wake the others." She bent down and took his length in her mouth and started bobbing her head making Hiccup moan and shudder. She loved how it tasted. It was salty and meaty, in her mind it was delicious. She pulled her head back making a popping sound as she released his cock from her mouth.

"God Yang… Why did you stop?"

"One I don't want to clean your jiz out of my hair, two I want you to cum in me." Yang then stood up and took her shirt off and threw it towards the door. "Damn, my clothes are soaked, lucky I brought extras." Soon she took off the rest of her clothes and Hiccup gazed at her in all of her naked glory.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore." Hiccup said and turned her around pushing her up against the wall.

"Ooo, I love it rough, it turns me on so much." She then teasingly rubbed her pussy against his cock making him harder. She then lost her cool as Hiccup shoved his cock all the way inside her. She almost screamed out in pleasure as he started to pump himself into her. "Ooooh Hic! Fuck!" Yang started to moan louder as he picked up the pace. She never felt so good with any other man she'd been with. She gained enough control to push him onto the ground and get on top of him. She looked at him and slammed herself onto him. They were both moaning but not loud enough to wake anyone up. After a while she felt his cock twitch inside of her signaling that he was close. She also felt her stomach knotting as well. She continued to slam down onto him harder and covered her mouth as she screamed in pleasure and she released all over his cock. Soon after she released she felt something hot fill her up and she panted.

"God that was amazing." Hiccup panted.

"Y-yeah, I wouldn't mind doing that again some other time." Yang then got up and turned the water warmer. "Now come on Hic, we should shower before we continue the day."

~Lemon end~

Hiccup walked out of the bathroom and saw that everyone was still asleep. He sighed out thanking the gods that they didn't wake up. Yang walked out as well and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later hot stuff." With that she left the room and he shook his head. He was secretly hoping that they would do that again. He felt better than he ever thought he could. He looked back at his team again and decided to wake them up.

"Alright everyone wake up! We are doing team activities today and I don't want anyone complaining!" He yelled making them all jump out of bed and stand straight. "I want you too take a quick shower and get out as fast as possible, share it if it makes it faster."

"I call dibs!" Chioakey called out and grabbed a change of clothes and then ran into the wall.

"Remember Chi Chi, ladies first," Sanfris said walking into the bathroom. "Come on Illusia, we can take one at the same time."

"Alright!" Illusia said chipper as ever. As they disappeared inside and the door closed Chioakey sat up and crossed his arms.

"Damn her semblance, that's so unfair." He muttered.

"By what I see the stronger the willpower stronger the semblance. If you get your willpower stronger than hers then her semblance won't affect you." Hiccup replied.

"How are you so smart? After knowing her for a good eleven years I still didn't know that!?"

"You just have to look hard enough, when ever she uses her semblance she has to concentrate. I can see it in her eyes."

"So how much willpower do you have? You must have a lot."

"I don't know, never thought about it." As he said that the girls got out of the bathroom and Chioakey ran in.

"Finally!"

"Same old Chioakey, anyway. What did you two talk about?" Sanfris asked sitting on her bed.

"Not much, just told him I found out that your semblance is only as strong as your willpower." Hiccup replied lying back.

"So you are as smart as Yang said." Illusia spoke up happily. "I can't wait to go on a mission with you!"

"Lucky thing you don't have to wait." A voice said making both girls jump.

"Seriously Ozpin, that's getting a little old."

"Ah, I see you're use to it Hiccup. Anyway, I want your team to go on a scouting mission, only fight when you have to, and report what you find to me."

"When are we going?" Chioakey spoke up standing at the bathroom door making the girls jump again.

"I swear we are going to scare them to death." Hiccup said making Chioakey laugh.

"There is a Bullhead at the docks waiting for you. I'll give you further instructions when you get down." With that Ozpin turned and left leaving Hiccup and his team confused.

~Time Skip~

Hiccup and his team was at the docks and ready to take off. The only problem was that Ozpin wasn't there to tell them what to do. Normally he wasn't this late, if anything he would have been early.

"Where is the old man," Hiccup muttered to himself.

"For the record Hiccup, I am not that old." Ozpin said walking up to them.

"Says the guy with grey hair and a cane."

"Fair point, anyway on to business. Today you four will be going on a investigation. It has been rumored that the white fang are hanging around the ship yard. Find out what they are up to and report to me if something is out of the ordinary."

"Got it, but why us?" Chioakey stated.

"Because from what I've seen you four are the best at stealth, strength and speed."

"With Chioakey's loud mouth." Hiccup said raising an eyebrow." I doubt the stealth part fits him."

"Hey! I can be quiet if I want to be."

"We will see about that."

"Are you not going to help me out Sanfris?"

"Hiccup's got a point, you are really loud."

"Louder than even I am." Illusia popped in.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone against me!"

"Because it's true." They all said including Ozpin making Chioakey sulk onto the Bullhead with the rest of his team after him.

"Right, remind me that I have to kick your ass later for throwing me off a cliff Ozpin." Hiccup said before the door closed.

"You are never going to live that down Ozpin." A voice said from the shadows.

"You're probably right, I know you hated his Grandfather but don't hate Hiccup Qrow, he doesn't know everything he did."

"I don't hate Hiccup, I'm just weary of him is all. His semblance could go out of control at anytime."

"He surprisingly has a great tolerance to his dragon side, he could be the Dragon Tamer that we've been looking for."

"Who knows, but for now, I watch him."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Bullhead dropped Hiccup and his team near an abandoned warehouse and the team looked around.

"Well this isn't creepy at all," Chioakey commented as they walked closer to the building.

"Okay team," Hiccup started. "We will split up in groups of two, stay with your partner at all times and call if you find something suspicious. Chioakey, you will go with Sanfris and Illusia will come with me. Do not engage with the enemy, we don't know how many or how strong they will be."

"Got it, but what if they attack us," Sanfris asked.

"Then call for us and hold your ground till the others get there. Now let's get thin over with. I wanna get back in less than a week." With that the two pairs split up and looked for a way in. Hiccup and Illusia climbed to the top of the roof and looked around.

"Oooo, this is so exciting." Illusia said happily jumping around.

"Yes very, but stop jumping if you don't want to be caught." Hiccup replied walking to an opened door. "I think i found our way in."

"Wow, the White Fang must be really stupid for leaving the door open."

"Or they're expecting someone to take the bait and ambush them. We will look for another way in, I don't trust it."

"But Hiccup, it would be sooo much easier to walk in the door."

"Trust me Illusia, the White Fang are dangerous for a reason. They are cunning and strong from what have heard so we need to take extra care."

"Okay, i think i saw an air vent when we were climbing up we could use."

"That's perfect, let's go." Illusia and Hiccup ran back to where they had climbed up and sure enough there was the air vent. After a minute they managed to pry the grate off. Illusia went in first and Hiccup soon followed making sure to put the grate back on. As the crawled through the vent they saw White Fang members loading giant crates of Dust into the warehouse.

"Come on, we don't have all day you know. If we don't hurry then we can't get the Vikings over here by the time Cinder gets here." a voice spoke out through the noise. Hiccup squinted his eyes towards the voice and recognised the person.

"That's the guy that attacked me and Ruby. So he's part of the White Fang then."

"We need to report back to Ozpin about what we found."

"You go ahead, i need to know why they are bringing Vikings here."

"You said not to split up.."

"You can go meet up with the others or, you can stay with me and find out more."

"I'll stay, if you think this is important then I will help you." Hiccup smiled at Illusia and continued on to get closer to the man that attacked him and Ruby. He needed to know more. Why were they bringing his people to the warehouse. He knew that his father wouldn't go with anyone, but with the weapons they ad compared to his Villages, his dad had no chance of winning.

All of a sudden his scroll buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read the message. "Shit, the others are in trouble, we need to go now."

"Got it captain." Illusia Replied and started heading out. When they got to the grate Hiccup kicked it off and started climbing down. When Illusia landed beside him the ran toward the direction Chioakey and Sanfris went.

When they got to them they were surrounded by White Fang members holding them off as much as possible. Out of nowhere they all fell to their knees in pain. he was confused until he turned and saw Illusia. she had a bluish glow around her and a concentrated look on her face.

"Hurry, i can't hold this many people for long." Hiccup ran to the others and pulled them out of the group of White Fang and ran back to Illusia.

"Come on Illusia, we have to hightail it out of here now." The glow around Illusia faded and she ran with her team away from the warehouse. when they got back to the bullhead and started to get on and started to fly away when some kind of explosion hit the side sending Hiccup flying out.

Chioakey reached out trying to grab a hold of Hiccups hand. For Hiccup time seemed to slow down. He reached out for Chioakey's hand and grazed his fingertips. He heard his team screaming his name but it was too late. the Bullhead was still getting hit by fire and explosions forcing them farther away. Hiccup forced his body around. He pulled Inferno out and shot an arrow into a tree and swung himself to the ground. he still hit the ground with a thud and rolled some ways away.

"Damn that still hurts like all hell."

"Well Shaggy, I didn't expect to see you here of all places. you just love messing with our plans don't ya." Hiccup groaned and tried to stand up only to be hit to the ground again by the man. "Now I have half a notion to kill you but sadly Cinder would like to see you again after you shot her in the leg."

"Oh, her name's Cinder, i get it, you know with the fire and all. I was thinking it might have been Fired or something, but Cinder works as well."

"Does that kid ever shut up?" ma new voice appeared. Hiccup turned his head and saw a boy in grey and black and a girl in green and white.

"He's almost as bad as you Mercury so i don't want to hear it."

"If his names Mercury what's yours? Forrest? No that's a male's name... and Emerald is too good of a name for you..."

"Take that back, he"s worse than you. And whether you like it or not Emerald is my name."

"Well, your parents should have named you something else cause I can't see that." Emerald lunged at Hiccup but Mercury held her back..

"Cinder what's to see him remember, he needs to be alive."

"That's true," she said pulling herself away from his grasp. "But he doesn't have to be awake." With that being said Hiccup was met with pain in the back of his head and darkness.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey guys, sorry we have not been posting. we have been really busy and i hope you like this chapter. Please don't forget to R&R and thanks for following this story. We didn't expect so many people to read it. thank you so much for your support.

* * *

When the bull head landed at Beacon team Hisk was not happy. They had lost their leader and didn't know how to get him back. Chioakey blamed himself for not being fast enough, he felt Hiccup's hand but couldn't grab it. When he looked up he saw team Rwby and a girl with a sloppy blonde braid.

"Hey guys, where's Hiccup?" Rwby asked chipper as always. Chioakey stepped up and lowered his head.

"We were attacked when we were on our scouting mission and fire hit the bullhead and Hiccup fell out… I'm so sorry… I couldn't get to him fast enough." Tears were threatening to spill out of Chioakey's eyes as he clenched his hands closed.

"It's not your fault Chioakey," Blake said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "We will get him back together." They all nodded and walked inside all quiet unable to say anything.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with pain all over his body. Events of what happened filling him memory.

"Yeah, I knew I'd feel that fall in the morning." He groaned and looked around. "Wow… This place is a mess, you guys need to clean this better."

"Just shut up already, I prefer you unconscious." Emerald said. Hiccup looked around and noticed his cell. It wasn't big persay but it wasn't small either.

"We need him for answers Emerald." A sickly sweet voice spoke up causing Hiccup to shudder and look towards the voice. The owner of the voice wore a red and black dress and long black hair covering her eyes. "Now Hiccup Haddock, I am Cinder. I do wish we could have met in different circumstances but fate did not want that."

"Spill the crap alright."

"Straight to the point I see, I targeted you for two reasons, you are an ancestor of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, and secondly you shot an arrow through my leg. So you will have to pay and u need the secret of the Haddock line."

"Hate to break it to you Cindy but I left before I could figure about my families so called secret, and I wasn't aiming for your leg, I'm sorry about that."

"Aiming for my leg or not you will be punished, especially if the Vikings don't hand over the secret." Cinder said walking up to Hiccup.

"Vikings don't have secrets, not even the Haddock line, so just let me leave." Cinder shook her head and kneeled down in front of Hiccup and smiled as fire coated her hand.

"Can't do that, because I do need my payback, it won't be as bad tho if you join me and the White Fang."

"And help you murder innocent people? Might as well kill me now."

"Can't say I didn't try," Cinder said sadisticly as a grin spread over her face. She moved her fire coated hand to his left leg and slowly started burning the flesh away.

Hiccup couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed. He tried to move but he was stuck. The smell of his own flesh burning off hit his nose and his screams filled the entire forest. As the fire was but out Tears were spilling out of Hiccups eyes. Soon he felt someone shove there finger in the burnt wound cause him to scream more and twist his body in agony.

Soon the pain was too much and he passed out and Cinder backed away examining her work. His leg was burnt in one area and blood spilling all over the floor and her hand. "Do not worry Hiccup Haddock, we have a lot more fun to go." With that she turned away closing the cell door behind her.

Team Rwby, Astrid, and the rest of team Hisk made there way to the docks making sure no one was following them. They boarded the nearest bullhead and Sanfris got into the cockpit.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing Sanfris? I mean it looks really difficult." Ruby said looking at all the buttons making her dizzy.

"Im sure Ruby, my father flew bullheads and taught me how, just sit down and buckle up." Sanfris responded starting up the engine. Ruby and the rest of the group were about to set off when team Jnpr walked up to them causing everyone to pause.

"Umm hello." Yang said slightly nervous.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha said smiling holding Jaunes hand. "We were hoping we could come and help you on getting Hiccup back."

"Wait, how did you know we were going to rescue Hiccup?" Chioakey asked confused.

"I told you dunderheads to quiet down but no one listens to me." Weiss replied crossing her arms.

"You guys can come, but be warned, this mission could get us kicked out of Beacon, killed, or if Ozpin isn't hard on us just punished." Illusia said smiling.

Jaune hesitated for a moment but Hiccup had helped him and Pyrrha get together.

-FlashBack-

"Hiccup I need help." Jaune said running up to Hiccup.

"What do you need my help with Jaune?" Hiccup replied smiling.

"Well I kinda like Weiss but at the same time I like Pyrrha and I don't know what to do."

"Ah, I see, well tell me who you think is the nicest towards you."

"Well that's easy, it's Pyrrha."

"Alright, who is always there for you when you are down?"

"Also Pyrrha."

And last but not least who has done the most for you these past few months?"

"Pyrrha again."

"So I think it's clear who likes you the most out of the two."

"You're right, Pyrrha has done so much for me! But how do I ask her out?"

"Just tell her how you feel, don't beat around the bush and just do it."

"Alright I will, thank you so much!"

-FlashBack End-

"Let's do this." Jaune said getting onto the Bullhead and soon followed by his team. Everyone else was glad they had more people to help out and Sanfris started to lift off. Little did the know someone was watching them and smiling.

"They really care about that kid don't they."

"Yes they do Qrow, but i want you to follow them and help incase something goes wrong."

"Are you not going to punish then Ozpin? They are breaking school a number of school rules doing this."

"I am aware of that Glennda, but i am going to overlook it this once.I am just curious how this will play out." with that Ozpin took a sip of his Coffee and walked away followed by Glennda. Qrow just sighed and started to follow the Bullhead.


	21. Chapter 19

Hey guys, it's FrozenSkrill. sorry I haven't been updating the story very much. I've been job searching and busy helping around the house. i hope you like this chapter. i promise you, this chapter gets pretty damn dark. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 19

Hiccup woke up to his leg hurting like hell itself. He groaned in pain as he moved it but thankful it was still attached to his body. He looked up and saw Cinder sitting in front of him watching him closely.

"Took you a while to wake Hic, I was starting to worry you were dead."

"Were you watching me while I was asleep? Great, I was kidnapped by a creeper and a stalker… Just great." Hiccup complained laying his head back down. "Wake me when you find something better to do."

"You know that the offer still stands right, I will stop torturing you if you join me." Cinder replied ignoring his comment.

"No thank you, I will have to pass on the joining part, but I will be ever so grateful if you stopped the torture."

"God he still has that sarcasm, can you just destroy his vocal cord so he can't speak ever again Cinder?" Emerald asked walking up to the cell with a platter with stale bread and a cup of water.

"His screams are too wonderful, so if I destroy his vocal cord I won't be able to hear it." Cinder gave a sinister grin looking towards Hiccup. "So before breakfast how about we have some more fun." With that shards of glass materialized out of thin air and created a serrated sword.

"Please," Hiccup begged "I'm pretty attached to my leg so no more."

"Let's see if we can't get rid off your sarcasm.' Cinder said smirking evilly putting the sword against Hiccup's burnt leg and started to saw at it. Hiccup screamed in agony as the blade slowly went threw his muscle. As the blade cut an artery blood sprayed everywhere and Hiccup screamed louder. Mercury and Emerald watched as Cinder kept up the torture.

"Do you think Cinder it taking this a little too far? I mean I know whats its like to have your legs cut off, it sucks." Mercury said arms crossed.

"Psh, he deserves a lot more than a missing leg before he dies, I mean he did shoot Cinder in the leg with an arrow." Emerald replied and Mercury nodded and winced as he heard the blade cutting through the bone.

Hiccup couldn't stop screaming. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't pass out even if he wanted to. The grin on Cinders face was haunting and his blood all over her face and clothes. Soon Cinder got bored after cutting through Hiccup's Tibia and Fibula. She made the Sword disappear not cutting all the way through. and Hiccup was still screaming in agony. As the screaming died down she grabbed Hiccup's leg and started to rip it off blood splattering all over the wall behind hiccup and on her. The sound of ripping skin and flesh filled the room the four were in. Mercury left the room unable to take it anymore and Emerald's grin could easily match Cinders hearing Hiccup's scream.

The bullhead landed and team Rwby, Jnpr, Astrid and the rest of team Hisk jumped out pulling out their weapons.

"Okay, you guys know the plan." Weiss said. "Team Rwby and Hisk will go through the front door and Jnpr/Astrid will go through the top door Illusia talked about. Now let's go find Hiccup." with that they all split up and Qrow over hearing this was quite impressed with the plan. There would be more people on the first floor so more people would be needed and also used as a distraction leaving the other team free to find Hiccup and fight as little as possible.

Yang punched the front door down and it flew across the room crushing some White Fang members. Before the White Fang could process what was happening team Rwby and Hisk attacked getting rid about half when they called reinforcements.

Team Jnpr and Astrid searched the top level and and made their way down making sure they left no room unchecked. Soon they got to the bottom floor to their horror saw blood all over the walls and Hiccup laying in the middle with a leg missing and the wound looked like it had been burned as if they were keeping him alive.

"My Thor Hiccup." Astrid gasped running up to him. "C-can you hear me Hiccup? Please don't leave me, your friends, your team." Suddenly Hiccup coughed and opened his eyes slightly.

"Aww *cough* you d-do care *cough*" Hiccup responded barely audible. Astrid had tears flowing out of her eyes holding him close to her.

"Wow, you look like you had one heck of a time." Nora said and Hiccup did all he could do to stay awake.

"Please." Hiccup croaked out. "Get me out of here"

"Don't worry we will Hic, just stay with me." Astrid said. Pyrrha was crying unable to take the sight in front of her. Juan tried his best to calm her down as Astrid picked up the now passed out Hiccup and ran out of the room.

Ren called Ruby and spoke into his scroll. "We have Hiccup, we are heading out we will meet up with you at the bullhead."

"Alright," came Ruby's voice. Ruby hung up and turned to her team and team Hisk. "Okay guys, mission accomplished, head out now!" Everyone nodded and ran out the door Yang broke down and saw Jnpr and Astrid waiting for them. They all jumped in and then they saw him and Ruby started crying. "Oh god Hiccup… what did they do to you."

Weiss couldn't believe what she saw. Hiccup's leg looked like it was ripped off several inches from his knee and cauterized messily. Blood soaked his pants and his face was twisted with pain even when he was asleep.

Blake stroked Hiccup's hair angry that the White Fang started to torture their prisoners and swore to end the organization even if it killed her.

To say Yang was furious would be an understatement. She wanted to kill everyone who hurt him and rip off the limbs who took Hiccups leg off. Her eyes were red and looked like she would kill the first person who even looked at her.

'I promise Hiccup,' she thought, 'I will destroy everyone who even laid a finger on you in that wretched place.'


	22. Chapter 20

I am so sorry for the delay, i have been busy lately and my friend hasn't been doing much to help lately. Thank you all for those who have stuck around this far in the fan fiction. Don't forget to read and review. most importantly stay awesome guys!

* * *

Chapter 20

Astrid sat by Hiccup watching him sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair wishing she could take back everything she said in the past. She had called him pathetic, weak, never gave him a chance to prove himself. She could only imagine how he felt when she pushed him and beat him.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup," she said to his sleeping form. "I was just a total bitch to you, I know you will always hate me for what I did but I am truly sorry." Astrid then leaned down and kisses his forehead.

"I never knew you would be capable of apologies," Hiccup's weak voice said with a hint of sarcasm.

"My god how long have you been awake?" Astrid asked frightened that he heard the whole thing.

"Oh for about an hour or so, I heard everything if you were wondering." Hiccup then groaned and pain shot up what was left of his leg. He remembered how he could feel the heat on his leg, the sound of his flesh ripping apart. His blood staining the cell he was in.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked hurriedly worrying about him.

"Yeah," He responded weaker than before. "Just in a lot of pain."

"Understandable… you did get your leg cut off…"

"Well actually ripped off but close enough." Hiccup said smiling lightly.

"Why are you so calm about this? You should have changed, at least a little."

"Now why would i change? It's just a leg, not my life."

"But the trauma should have you crazed, I mean I would be if that happened to me."

"In all honesty if it weren't for all my friends, and you, I would be crazed. I'm not crazy because i know you all will be by my side."

"Why me though… I always picked on you…"

"Believe it or not Astrid I've tried to hate you, but the truth is I love you just as much as Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Hiccup smiled having finally poured his feelings out to Astrid. He noticed Astrid leaning closer and he closed his eyes. Her soft lips reached his and she started to kiss him passionately. Hiccup kissed back cupping her cheeks with his hands.

The kiss deepened and Astrid let out a soft moan as she felt Hiccups tongue enter her mouth. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She hated the fact that she had to share Hiccup with four other girls but to her it was worth it. He wouldn't favor one over another, he would trey them all the same.

Suddenly the door burst open and a disheveled looking Ruby stared at the two causing Astrid to jump away.

"No cutting in line missy!" Ruby shouted at Astrid pointing at her.

"I'm sorry Ruby! It won't happen again!" Astrid said hurriedly know all of team Ruby minus Yang would have her head.

"Cutting in line for what?" Hiccup asked completely confused on what was happening.

"The line to have our way with you of course Hiccup." Blake said casually walking in having heard everything do too the yelling. "Sadly Yang was the first but oh well."

"When did you guys come up with this?"

"While you were asleep!" Ruby said energetically. "We all did Rock Paper Scissors and I'm next, then Astrid, Blake and lastly Weiss!"

"And I don't think that was far, it was rigged so I'd be last." Weiss said crossing her arms as she walked in.

"Oh stop being a sore loser Ice Queen." Yang said laughing slightly.

"Says you, you already had your fun so you shut up." Weiss responded annoyed.

"You guys do know I'm hearing all of this right." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Oh we know hot stuff." Yang purred flirtatiously causing Hiccup to blush.

"Don't even think about it yang!" Ruby glared at her older sister.

"Will you guys just drop it." Astrid said getting slightly annoyed.

"I think it's quite amusing." Blake said watching the two sisters and Weiss arguing.

"Oh can it cat."

"Oh? Make me Viking."

Hiccup sighed and facepalmed seeing everyone argue. A small smile spread across his lips knowing they would all help him after they stopped arguing.

"Do I have a say in this?" Hiccup finally spoke up.

"No!" They all shouted back and causing Hiccup to flinch.

"O-okay." Her tried to think up of a plan to get them to stop arguing and smirked when one came up. His breath hitched slightly when he saw his leg bandaged and part of it missing. He was glad it wasn't bleeding anymore but he knew it would cause some trouble in the future. He swung his leg off the bed and took a deep breath. He stood up balancing on his one leg and sighed as they didn't notice. He slowly made his way to the group of girls using the bed to keep him upright. Suddenly Hiccup fell his leg giving out on him.

"Son of a bitch." he groaned as the girls all gasped running to his aid. "At least you guys stopped fighting."

"I tried, you all were too loud to even hear me." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Hehe sorry Hiccup." Ruby said shuffling her feet embarrassed.

"It's alright," Hiccup replied dragging himself back on the bed. "Just don't argue again, it's really loud and annoying."

"Okay! You hear that team! No arguing around Hiccup!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Stop yelling you dunce." Weiss said annoyed. "Hiccup doesn't want us to be loud."

"Oh sorry Hiccup."

"It's okay Ruby, now can you all go? I would like some rest."

"You got it hot stuff" Yang answered winking at him and ushering everyone out." so Hiccup could sleep.

"What the hell Yang, why did you do that?" Blake said angry that the blonde had pushed her out."

"Because I need all of you to help me on a little project."

"What exactly is your said problem?" Astrid asked curiosity running through her mind.

"Well as you all know Hiccup was beaten to put it lightly,"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it." Weiss said getting slightly annoyed.

"I need all of you to help me find Hiccups captors and beat the living shit out of them."

"Well I think we could do that." Blake grinned. "I have someone I could talk to to get some information."

"Great, Weiss, you have some connections don't you?"

"Of course I do, I can try to see what the White Fang attack patterns are buy the places they have the most activity."

"Awesome, Astrid you are with me to look for any suspicious activity around beacon."

"You got it Yang."

"Wait , what am I going to do?" Ruby asked pouting.

"You probably have the most important job sis."

"Really? What?"

"Your job is to protect Hiccup and keep him off our tail while we do this alright."

"Got it sis!"

"Shhhhhhh." the rest of the group shushed not wanting to wake Hiccup up.

"Sorry." Ruby whispered sheepishly and they all went to their dorm (Astrid going to her team's dorm).

~The White Fang headquarters~

"I can't believe they managed to save him, I mean come on!" Emerald exclaimed annoyed.

"It's not all that bad, the state the pathetic kid is in he will not be able to fight, or have a peaceful sleep." Cinder said grinning evilly. Suddenly the door opened and two a tall figure walked in towering over the two in the room. "Ah you made it, I'm glad."

"Tell me why you wanted me here again." The figure said gruffly and impatient.

"You will find out soon enough, Stoic."


	23. Chapter 21

_**"dragon speak"**_

 **"Hiccup dragon speak"**

Here is chapter 21, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R

* * *

It has been three months since hiccup was captured and lost his leg. The only way for someone to know he lost his leg is by looking down to see the metal leg he had created for himself. He did have trouble moving around at first and had a huge pile of homework he had to do but other than that he recovered well.

At the moment hiccup was in the Emerald forest leaning against a tree drawing. His team was sound asleep a few feet away so he just had to draw the whole campsite. A smile creeped onto his lips then he heard a rustling in the bushed. Curiosity overcame him and walked over to the noise. He looked in the bushes and couldn't find anything so he walked farther to a clearing. What he saw made him freeze. A black pile of rocks was moving and grunting as if it was caught in something. As he got closer bright green eyes snapped open staring at Hiccup. Hiccup gasped as he saw the dragon tangled in a net.

" _ **Leave alone human, your kind has trapped me already, I don't need a scrawny one to kill me,"**_ the dragon said not believing his luck.

"Umm, did you just talk?" Hiccup asked astonished. He had never heard of a dragon talking before.

" _ **Hold on, you're telling me the a skinny nothing can understand what I'm saying."**_

"Yes, i can understand you, and I'm not that skinny anymore, now I'll help you if you stop calling me rude names."

" _ **Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."**_

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and pulled out Inferno and started cutting the ropes, and the last rope was dropped the dragon pounced on Hiccup causing him to fall back but as he did he activated his semblance transforming into a full dragon and shoved the other dragon off of him. Hiccup growled at the reptile he saved and the other just cocked his head to the side trying to comprehend on what just happened.

" _ **Human, how did you just turn into my kind,"**_ the dragon asked confused.

" **Well it's my semblance, I'm still confused at all the kinks and things."** Hiccup responded not letting his guard down.

" _ **Well human, my name is Toothless and i was sent to find a human that could turn into a Night Fury, I guess my search can stop now."**_

" **Wait, who sent you to me?"**

" _ **Can't say, they made me swear to secrecy, sorry."**_

" **Damn, well at least tell me why you are here."**

" _ **To train you of course, I doubt you have any idea how to fly or shoot plasma blasts."**_ Hiccup just looked the the Night Fury named Toothless and shot up into the sky and shot multiple little plasma blasts into the sky so they couldn't harm anyone. He then looked down to see Toothless flying up to him. " _ **Not bad not bad, you've been training haven't you."**_

" **I have for the past two weeks," Hiccup said then looked at his back hind leg and thought to himself.** 'At least my leg stays on now, finally I got it right.'

" _ **Come back here whenever you are free and i will teach you more advanced stuff, right now i have to hide from my captors,"**_ Toothless said landing as well as Hiccup. Hiccup nodded deactivating his semblance and watched the Toothless flew away. Hiccup smiled and picked up Inferno and walked back to the campsite for him to see everyone still asleep. He noticed Sanfris was cuddled close to Chioakey and Illusia was cuddling a stuffed Beowulf. He chuckled to himself and decided it was time to wake them up.

"Come on guys, its time to wake up." Sanfris yawned sitting up rubbing her eyes. Illusia bolted up hugging the stuffed Beowulf tightly.

"It's time to go back to Beacon," Illusia said excitedly and Chioakey just groaned and rolled over.

"Five more days please," he mumbled and Sanfris shook her head. suddenly his fist rammed into his face making him yelp in pain and sit up rubbing his face. "You Missy are evil."

"Aww you know you love me," Sanfris replied innocently.

"Come on guys, we need to head back now, our mission is complete, and we need to report it to Ozpin."

"Okay okay," Chioakey groaned and stood up. soon the campsite was clean and everyone started their way back to the academy. Hiccup kept thinking about his meeting with Toothless. questions kept going through his head. Who sent him? What training does he need to go through? How will he tell the others? As they got to beacon team Rwby, Jnpr and Astrid was there to meet them.

"So how did the mission go?" Ruby asked

"It was great! There were so many Grimm!" Illusia said happily.

"Says the one that practically dismembered all the Grimm before actually killing them," Chioakey said shuddering.

"Well it's fun watching them squirm for there lives." Illusia replied grinning madly. Hiccup chuckled at the two bickering. soon he felt a hand in his and he looked to see Ruby smiling brightly at him.

"What's up Ruby?"

"Well, I was just wondering, you spent alone time with Weiss and Yang but not me."

"I don't know, never had the time too, but how bout this, tonight we will go do whatever you want to do."

"Okay," Ruby exclaimed happily and leaned up kissing him on the cheek and dashed off.

"Well that was a thing," Blake commented and Pyrrha laughed lightly and Jaune Smirked as Hiccup blushed slightly.

"Well looks like little Hicc is going on a date tonight." Jaune said winking at Hiccup.

"Stop messing with him Jaune, you know we have a date tonight as well." Pyrrha said saving Hiccup.

"I don't know about you guys but I need some rest, I'll see you guys later." Chioakey said yawning and walking to team Hisc's dorm room and Sanfris and Illusia followed in pursuit.

"Come on Jaune, take me to where ever you choose for our date," Pyrrha said kissing Jaune and smiling.

"Alright, let's go." everyone went there own way and Hiccup just smiled happy he had so many great friends."

~Unknown Town~

Fire burned houses and smoke filled the air, the stench of burning flesh filled the air. A booming voice came across the the remaining citizens.

"Where is my son! If you tell me I will make your death painless, if you don't, may you beg the gods for forgiveness!" The citizens were all to scared to talk and had no idea who the huge man was talking about.

"So no one will talk, alright then, I guess we will have to force it out of you, Gobber if you may."

"Aye, with pleasure Stoick." Gobber then proceeded to walk over to one of the survivors. Screams could be heard through out the night. The screams were so horrific even Grimm dared not get close to the burning village.

'Dont worry Hiccup, i will find you and bring you home safely.' Stoick thought as he looked into the fire.


	24. Chapter 22

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I've been really busy lately with work. The other that's suppose to help haven't been helping at all so I'm all on my own. I hope you enjoy Chapter 22! Also another Lemon if you've been waiting for it

* * *

Ruby walked happily beside Hiccup. She didn't know what to say but she was still content with just being beside him quietly. They had just got off the bullhead and made it into the city. She wondered what he had in mind but she had no why of knowing. She wasn't to good at reading people to begin with but even Blake had a hard time trying to read him,

"So what are we going to do?" She finally asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh you'll see Rubes," he replied smiling at her causing Ruby to pout. "I promise that you will enjoy it."

"Fiiiiine," Ruby whined giving up. Soon Ruby's face lit up when she saw where Hiccup was taking her. She started jumping up and down excitedly. "Oooooo cookies!," she exclaimed running into the cookie shop.

Hiccup laughed lightly watching Ruby run around the store looking at all the different cookies. He knew she liked cookies but he didn't know she was obsessed with them. "Calm down Ruby, they're just cookies."

"Just cookies? My dear Hiccup they aren't just cookies, they are life, they are what makes the world go round." He just chuckled at the girls antics and small speech and walked up to her.

"Get two dozen of your choice, then we have somewhere else to go." Ruby's smile brightened and activated her semblance and ran throughout the store. In about no time at all she stood in front of Hiccup with two dozen cookies her eyes twinkling. After Hiccup paid the cashier they waked out (Ruby Skipping out). As they walked Ruby would feed Hiccup a cookie and giggle when a crumb would land on his cheek and she'd wipe it off with a big smile. Hiccup couldn't help but see how innocent she was, she never let anything ruin her day. He wanted to protect her innocents at all costs but he knew one day she would and he couldn't stop it. He didn't notice that they stopped and he was staring into her silver eyes and she looked back into his green ones. Ruby then stood on her tippy toes and connected her lips with his. Hiccup stiffened not expecting the kiss but he relaxed and started to kiss her back. When they pulled away Ruby looked away blushing madly and HIccup stood there smiling. He pulled her lose to him and held her. Ruby squeaked softly but hugged back enjoying his warmth. They held onto each other until the sky opened up and it started to rain.

"I think it's time to go back." Ruby said pouting as they ran back to the bullhead. She wanted more time with Hiccup. He made her feel important. After what seemed forever to Ruby they got back to beacon. She sighed knowing they had to go to there own rooms.. 'If only it didn't rain.' she thought.

"You can stay in my dorm for a little, we didn't get that wet so we don't have to change." Hiccup said noticing Ruby's disappointment. Ruby's face brightened and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she hugged Hiccup excitedly.

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed practically dragging Hiccup to his dorm room. When they got there they noticed Hiccup's team wasn't there. He was confused but shrugged it off. Suddenly Ruby blushed and tugged on his sleeve. When he looked at her she was looking at the floor and her face was completely red.

"What is it Ruby?" He asked looking down at her.

"W-well I was wondering i-if we could you know."

"Just tell me Ruby, I won't be mad."

"I want to do what you and Yang did…" Hiccup blushed and looked at Ruby her silver eyes gleaming.

"But you're only fifteen."

"And you're sixteen, it's not a big difference." Ruby pouted a little hoping it would work and luck for her it did.

"Okay, then we ca-"

 **~Lemon~**

Ruby cut Hiccups sentence short and kissed him deeply shutting him up. Hiccup was surprised by the suddenness but happily kissed back. He soon felt Ruby push him onto the bed and crawl on top of him and continued kissing him deeply. He didn't know what got over her. It was out of character for her to take over like this. She was shy and rambled when things got awkward. Of course he didn't mind as a moan escaped him as she kissed his neck causing her to let out a small giggle.

Ruby was enjoying pleasuring Hiccup. She thought it was adorable when he squirmed when she kissed the soft spot on his neck. And his moans just fueled her desire to make him feel good. She felt safe with him and around him she was confident in herself. She took Hiccup's shirt off and threw it to the side of the room exposing his toned chest. Her face became a shade of pink as she trailed her hand down his stomach. She watched as Hiccup bit his lip and closed his eyes. What he was thinking she didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted him. Ruby got off the bed and slowly took off her clothes to tease him a bit. Soon she was only left with her red bra and black panties.

Hiccup could barely stand the tease Ruby was giving him. He knew she was doing it on purpose so he forced himself to play along. When she was down to her undergarments he had to take action. He grabbed ruby and pulled her to him. He started to kiss her soft skin making her moan in delight as he did. His hand roamed her back and fell upon her bra strap. With some difficulty he managed to take it off and it was soon disregarded to the floor. Ruby's shyness finally caught up to her and she covered her chest up and her face became as red as her cape that lay strewn on the floor.

"It's okay Ruby," Hiccup said with a smile and he slowly removed her arms revealing her small perky breasts. He softly set her on the bed and enveloped her left breast in his mouth. This caused Ruby to moan out in pleasure. She enjoyed every minute of the pleasure she was receiving from Hiccup.

Ruby was a moaning mess. Her mind went blank as she never felt so good before. As Hiccup continued to suck on her breasts she started to grind against him. She wanted him now. She wanted him but what he was doing was causing her to become too weak to move. Ruby finally managed to tug at his pants and he got the idea of what she wanted. Hiccup stood up and pulled his pants down has well as his underwear. Revealing his erect member. Ruby blushed as she looked down and then saw his metal leg.

"Do you want me to take it off," Hiccup said noticing where her eyes wondered. Ruby then pulled him on top of her a whispered in his ear.

"No, keep it on, I kinda like it." Hiccup smiled and kissed her softly a Ruby slipped off her painties leaving them both naked. "I want you Hiccup," she pleaded softly. Hiccup only nodded and slowly entered his member inside of her and stopped as he heard Ruby whimper in pain. He looked at her and saw some tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't want to hurt you," Hiccup said pulling out. Ruby wrapped her legs around Hiccup's waist keeping him in place.

"Just give me a minute," Ruby breathed out. After a little while she nodded at Hiccup and he started moving his hips against hers. Ruby started moaning feeling him inside of her. She had no idea she could feel so good in her life. She couldn't help but grip the sheets and moan in pleasure.

Hiccup felt amazing. He started to thrust into Ruby as her moans got louder. She was helpless before him and he knew all he wanted to do was make her feel good.

"More Hiccup." Ruby pleaded and he happily obliged and continued to pick up speed causing them both to go to the world of bliss. Soon Ruby couldn't take it anymore and nearly screamed in pleasure as she came. Hiccup grunted as he felt Ruby tighten around his shaft. Not wanting Yang to be pissed at him nor have a kid yet he quickly pulled out and came on the sheets. He took a mental not to clean up after words as he collapsed beside Ruby panting. Soon both of them fell asleep in eachother's embrace.

 **~Lemon end~**

"Do you think it's safe to go into the room now? Or should we wait a little while longer." Chioakey asked as he sat in team Rwby's room looking at the girls in front of him.

"Knowing Ruby she won't be awake for a while, especially if they did it last night," Yang responded with a smile. She knew she should be mad that Hiccup knocked up her sister but she trusted him and if Ruby wanted it, she couldn't do anything about it. Just as Chioakey was about to say something else Ruby skipped in humming to herself.

"Good morning," Ruby exclaimed cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. "Who's ready for a Beautiful day!"

"You okay Ruby? You're practically glowing," Weiss said looking over at her leader.

"Yep! I've never been better," she exclaimed as she hopped up onto her bed. "So why is everyone gathered her?"

"Well, we were giving you and Hic some alone time sis. So, how was he?" Yang winked at her sister and all Ruby did was blush and sink back onto her bed.

"Umm well… you know."

"I was messin with you sis, anyway where is he?"

"I'm right here." Hiccup said standing at the door causing all the girls to jump and Chioakey to laugh. Hiccup chuckled at all his friends as they all complained on how wrong it was to sneak up on people.


	25. The End

Hey guys, I'm thinking of restarting this fanfiction because i don't now how to continue and I don't have the motivation, sorry for those who enjoyed the story, i will take more time to write the remake so it can be better and hopefully longer chapters, also in the remake it will be Hiccup x Yang, sorry to those who wanted a different ship.


End file.
